La Semana Pokeshipping 2019
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Bienvenidos sean todos a la semana Pokeshipping espero que les guste los 7 One Shot relacionados con Ash, Misty y compañía, espero y lo disfruten mucho Calificación por contenido de Adultos.
1. Capítulo Día 01: Misty en la Élite 4

_**Semana Pokeshipping 2019.**_

_**Día: 01 Misty En la Elite 4.**_

_**Hecho por:**_

_**Pokeshipping Fun 2019~.**_

_**Bienvenidos de nuevo a la semana puppyshipping Espero que le sea de su agrado está nueva historia espero su Reviews en está historia.**_

_**Anunció les aviso que esté primer capítulo contiene, lemon no tan fuerte pero igual no es apto para personas que no sean maduras.**_

_**Misty No termina de llenar tantos papeles, que tiene, pendiente en su Gimnasio debido a que entró en la Elite 4 nuestra querida pelirroja se encuentra, bastante estresada bien cansada de tanto leer firmar acomodar papeles dirigir, en Gimnacio, tantas cosas que hacer y ahora entiende porque su novio terminaba así y que, se quedaba tan cansado, al entrar al gimnasio sólo se sentaba y se quedaba dormida debido al cansancio que tenía de, tanto llenar papeles sólo por tener una mejor posición como Maestra Pokémon pero no, le quedaba de otra por suerte su querido novio se ha sabido organizar y, ahora tiene más tiempo, y como él es más experto en esto viene ayudarle cuando no tiene nada que hacer, y creo que hoy será uno de esos días en el que que le ayudará con la pila de papeles que tiene que terminar, por llenar para entregarlos en dos días nadie dijo que este, trabajo sería sencillo, Después de firmar esos papeles y si Termino muy cansada pero su novio, te dio cuenta de ello, y procedió hacer lo que un buen novio haría por su novia.**_

— Vaya tremenda pila de papeles tengo que Llenar, y terminé tan cansada que ya no podía más ahora comprendo porque ser maestro Pokémon es muy, cansado ahora comprendo porque mi novio termina así vaya es muy agotador además, de estar firmando también tengo que estar aceptando retos de mis oponentes para así decidir, Quién, va o no a la liga de canto por suerte para mí tengo alguien que me hace bueno masaje, para liberar el estrés que tengo convento nuestra querida Sirena muy alegre.

—Ahora me entiendes verdad, dijo él. — Esto es muy cansado, tú venías al pasado encerrado en una oficina llenando los documentos importantes, para entregarlos lo más rápido posible estar analizando lo que contiene cosas así por el estilo por eso el gran peso que lleva el ser campeón de Elite 4, comentó su novio, a su amada.

—¡Caray! Ahora entiendo porque tú venías tan cansado, cuando venías a mí Gimnasio pero veo que también te supiste organizar y ahora te noto, menos cansado con más energía es más me ayuda mucho al llenar esto y no te noto cansado, cuando, terminas déjame decirte que es una gran ayuda de tu parte en el ayudarme con estos, importantes documentos Si tú no me ayudarás no sé cuándo terminar y afirmar todo esto, cantidad de papeles tan importantes que debemos de entregar a la liga para que después lo, revise y lo envíe a sus respectivos lugares, comenta una Misty cansada.

—Tranquila cariño estos, son gajes del oficio.—Comentó, su novio a su pareja. — pero lo más importante es tiempo juntos y por eso si los, dos terminamos más rápido podemos tener tiempo de calidad como pareja Así es que no te mortifiques, más que después de esto te voy a dar una sesión de masaje Sólo un poco porque quiero, llevarte a ver una película por estrenar hoy, comentó el chico de pelo azabache.

—Uhmmm suena tentadora tú idea… pero la tomó, comento su hermosa Novia.

_y así comenzó a hacerle los masajes, cuando terminaron la pila enorme de papeles para entregar en unos días._

_Comenzó nuestro campeón favorito hacerle masajes, iniciando la encontró bastante tensa Entonces se enfocó ensobrar la en esa zona para liberales, esa zona de tensiones para qué pudiera estar menos preocupada y voz activa el tiempo transcurrido y la chica, comenzó a sentirse mal Mejor cada momento leerá imposible usar un gemido debido, a lo bien que se sentía y que su chico la estaba sobando y ella se sentía pues tranquila y más, relajada pasó el tiempo y mi silla estaba como nueva por el rededor de unos 10 minutos ya estaba como nueva, entonces procedieron a hacer lo que había planeado desde temprano que era a ver una película, y después ir a cenar para de último ir caminando juntos en Ciudad Celeste, para regresar a descansar al gimnasio._

—¡Ah Carajo! Que bien sobaste mi espalda amor, comentó Misty a su novio.

— Para ti cariño lo que sea necesario para ti y yo sé que tú, después me devolverás el mismo favor cuando esté un poco estresado porque creo que, en unos días Me tocará defender mi título de maestro Pokémon y voy a terminar un, poco estresado pero creo que será fin de mes Por ende Por el momento no hay problema, pero para mientras bere el último momento en el que cuál te convertiste en maestro Pokémon de, agua me enfocaré en ese momento para hacer mi estrategia para defender mi título de maestro, Pokémon a ti todavía no te toca lo que estás reciente pero creo que en un año dos te tocará, su primera batalla y es Por ende que debes de ver la pelea con mi contrincante, comentó su novio..

_**La cena estuvo muy rica y pagaron la cuenta para ir, hablando de ellos de camino al gimnasio, y en ese momentos habían admiradores de nuestra, pelirroja siguiendola cuando hablaba con Ash de camino al gimnasio de su novia.**_

—No te hagas el desentendido amor— Espero que respetes mucho, a mi familia cariño— Comentó la pelirroja a su novio. —Claro que lo haré cariño— Lo haré por nuestra relación, comentó, su novio.

—Disculpa amor… pero fue interrumpida por su novio.

—Hey cariño no te preocupes yo comprendo lo que me estás pidiendo y pienso cumplir lo que prometí ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué? Dijo su amor.

—¿Por qué? Preguntó Misty.

—Por que sé que tu no harías eso además, de que amas mucho a tu familia además de la confianza mutua que nos tenemos, comentó su esposo.

—Por eso te amo amor, comentó Misty feliz.

—Bueno debemos de llegar, al Gimnasio antes de que tus hermanas nos hagan el Toque de los queda y nos dejen afuera comentó su enamorado, a su novia.

—Tienes mucha razón cariño comentó, Misty a su Novio, mientras se iban besando con mucha pasión hasta que llegaron al Gimnasio.

_Una vez adentro del gimnasio de Misty ambos, chicos se fueron a buscar su cama pero era tanta su pasión que decidieron ir al cuarto de Misty y para así, concluir lo que habían iniciado con tanta pasión van a consumir tu amor, de mil y, un maneras, para así demostrar cuanto se aman._

—Mi-Misty realmente eres tú wow de verdad te vez, hermosa sí me permites decirtelo de esa manera me has dejado sin palabras y yo que, en este momento me iba a dormir para irte a buscar a tu gimnasio pero que el destinó nos puso, una vez más en nuestros caminos una vez más y no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, con todo mi corazón, pero este miedo me ha impedido decirte todo lo que yo siento por ti Mist... en ese momento la chica lo caya y le dice a él.

—Caya yo sé lo que tu sientes por mí se te nota, en tu cara, y yo también siento lo mismo por ti así que no perdamos más tiempo más y, recuperamos todo este tiempo que hemos perdido tu y yo por culpa de nuestros temores de que nuestro, amor no fuera corresponsido mutuamente debido al mucho tiempo que pasamos separados, los dos es hora de pasar más tiempo los dos tener nuestras propias aventuras, y así, ser una de lasmis parejas más sólidas de todas las regiones que has visitado a lo largo, del tiempo, le dijo Misty al chico de sus sueños.

—Wow estás muy posesiba y eso lejos de enojarme, me encanta Misty que seas tan posesiva conmigo y yo seré bien posesivo contigo, también si no te molesta a ti mi amor siempre te deseé con todo mi corazón el miedo a que me dijeras, que no que solo me querías cómo a un amigo me hizo retroceder muchas veces, pero ahora eso es muy diferente ya se que tú me amas y que yo también te amo con todo mi ser, comenté muy feliz a mi Sirenita.

—Pues que esperamos cariño vamos a recuperar, todo lo bueno que nos hemos perdido por nuestras inseguridades para que nuestra relación, funcione y sea la más solida ya quiero que todos sepan lo nuestro quiero ver sus caras, de asombró a todos incluyendo a la chicas quiero saber su opinión y lo más importante quiero, saber, lo que me va a decir Serena al respecto de nuestra relación cuando nos la encontremos, sí es que pasamos por Hoeen, dijo Misty muy contenta de tener a su novio, cerca de ella.

—Me parece muy justo sigamos con las de más, cosas mañana, hoy ya es muy tarde y además quiero hacer unas cositas contigo que estoy deseando, hacerlas sólo contigo así que si me disculpas mi amorcito me dispondre, a besarte muy Apasionadamente, mi corazón hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento, y hagamos cosas, más atrevidas, comenté yo muy feliz.

—Ashhhhh no hables así, ay cariño vamos controlate, no me beses así, pero Misty no soporto por mucho tiempo y comenzó a devolverle el beso, de la misma manera que él lo hacía, y así comenzaron a desbordar toda esa pasión, que los llevaría a hacer cosas inimaginables y que eso les fortaleceria cada vez más su relación de Pareja.

—Gracias por todo Ash comentó, Misty.

—De nada amor agradeció Ash a su novia.

_**Y así con ese sello de amor que se juraron los, dos para toda la eternidad, pasarán cada una de sus etapas amorosas que los irán, consolidando en el amor cómo la pareja que son hasta el fin de sus tiempos y sin importar lo que el destino, les ponga en su camino los dos saldrán adelanté sin importar lo que tengan que luchar, ellos saben que podrán lograr todo lo que se propongan en su camino y que sus seres queridos y amigos, estarán ahí para ellos sin importar el por que ya todos somos una familia y la familia siempre está unida hasta el final demostrandole ese apoyó incondicional a quiénes se aman con todo su corazón.**_

_**Fin del capítulo numero 01 de la semana del Pokeshipping , nos leemos en el capítulo número 02.**_

_**Pokeshipping Fun2019**_

_**Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak.**_

_**N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics para este año 2019 y para la semana del Pokeshipping 2019 que no mejor manera de iniciar está semana que escribiendo nuevas historias, espero que les gusten los nuevos temas sobre la Semana Pokeshipping y pronto volveré a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM, que no muerdo.**_

_**Créditos de la imagen a Dante por la imagen y Aquatic, por colorear la imagen para la portada.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_


	2. Capítulo 02: Día 02 Cole De Secundaría

_**Semana Pokeshipping 2019.**_

_**Día: 02 Colegio de Secundaría**_

_**Hecho por:**_

_**Pokeshipping Fun 2019~.**_

**_N/A: Bien está es una historia que conllevará a la secuela, que se llamará El Mundo Acuatico, en el se va a relatar, como Ash y Misty serán que eligieron estudiar para ser biólogos marinos y así poder entrar al mundo acuático para estudiar a sus especies, además de tener un centró de investigación portátil cuando tengan que ir a otros lugares fuera de Kanto entre Johto y Hoenn ellos han invertido mucho, para tener los mejores equipos con la alta tecnología, el mundo acuático es muy peligroso pero también han de tener mucho cuidado, con lo que hacen, historia adaptada, para la semana del Pokeshipping2019, espero que les guste esté nuevo, capítulo._**

** _ Capítulo: Día 02 Colegio de secundaria AU._ **

_**Después de perder en la región de Kalos no antes, de despedirse, de sus amigos para luego regresar a su región para ver que va hacer si se va para otra región o se pone a estudiar no le sonaba mal la idea de ponerse a estudiar de, todas formas ya el colegio lo sacó cuando terminó de viajar por la región de Teselia y ese mismo día fue su graduación luego de la misma se fue a casa de madre para prepararse, para irse a Kalos en ese, lugar se reencontraron con una amiga de la infancia, cuando fue el tiempo de la despedida todos se despidieron de él para luego ir se a Kanto en barco y en el camino decidió ir a donde, su amiga de su infancia, que vivía en cuidad Celeste no sin antes de comunicarle su decisión final y él penso que sí podía estudiar Biología Marina, y él se puso pensarlo durante el camino a Kanto y luego tomó su decisión final Ser Biólogo Marino y además quería saber, que si había una universidad que daban esa carrera él se puso a investigar, luego le llamaba al cabo de quince minutos ya le había mandado los formularios por correo y, él tenía sus formulario listo para llenarlos y le dijo que sí había una universidad en que daban, esa carrera y fue así como Ash decidió estudiar Biología Marina, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a cuidad Celeste y el capitán del barco al avisar lo sacó, de sus pensamientos a él, y cuando salió definitivamente estaba en su región y luego salió, del barco hacia afuera en búsqueda de su amor verdadero.**_

—Misty estás muy segura que esa es tu elección irte, a la región de Sinnoh para estudiar Biología Marina no puede haber, algo que pueda permitirte quedarte aquí es que si te vas a hasta Sinnoh te vamos a extrañar mucho hermanita comentó, la blonda a su hermana menor, al parecer la hermana menor tenía una leve posibilidad de poder quedarse en la región pero sus hermanas no dejarían que Misty se fuera sin que ellas lucharan para que ella no se fuera de la región.

—Bueno si tan solo estuviera aquí Ash tal vez, yo no me iría hasta Sinnoh su madre me dijo que iría a estudiar pero no me dijo a dónde irá a hacerlo y ya vez son estás horas y él no se aparece en fin chicas no puedo estarme aquí nos vemos dentro de unos cinco años, no se preocupen estaremos en contacto chicas nos vemos las voy a extrañar, dijo Misty a sus hermanas, en ese momento le llego su correo, y lo revisó.

—Bien Misty cuídate mucho hermanita, esperemos que podamos estar en contacto muy pronto, y en ese momento vemos a Ash entrar por el Hall principal del gimnasio y dijo lo siguiente a Misty.

—Hola chicas quiero hablar, a solas con Misty, dijo él a las hermanas sensacionales.

—Bien Ash te estaremos vigilando, dijeron sus hermanas al moreno.

—Bien Misty veo que vas a salir dijo Ash a su amiga, de verdad lamentó que no te llame durante todo este tiempo de verdad estoy muy arrepentido de todo eso pero ahora no pienso viajar yo voy a estudiar al escuchar eso Misty le cayó un balde de agua fría no se lo esperaba eso de Ash que él fuera a el colegio pero se va a dar una sorpresa cuando Ash le diga a Misty que es en la Universidad en donde va a estudiar y no en él colegio cómo ella piensa o vaya sorpresa se va a llevar, ella pensó para si mismo, veo que viste el correo que te mandé comentó él.

—Vaya Ash sinceramente yo no me esperaba esto de ti pero me imaginó que irás para el colegio por que yo no me de cuenta, has pasado por la secundaria pero de nuevo se ríe y Misty se enoja un poco pero después él dice algo que la deja en un rotundo Shock, yo no me esperaba que cuidad Celeste, hubiera Biología Marina, comentó Misty.

—Amor mío no quiero que te vayas sabes, por que yo voy a estudiar Biología Marina y escuche que irías a Sinnoh a estudiar pero yo no quiero que vayas por que yo quiero que estés, a mi lado por que yo te amo mucho y no me imaginaria una vida, sin ti es por eso que decidí no ir a otra región además yo quería decirte que yo te amo con todo mi corazón y es por ese amor que te tengo que te ayudare con tus estudios para que logres conseguir tus metas y yo las mías y son las mismas que las tuyas ¿Qué me dices mi amor me aceptas cómo tu novio? Preguntó Ash.

—Wow Ash de verdad yo no me esperaba que tu fueras a estudiar Biología Marina yo amo esa carrera, y claro me gustaría ser tu novia pero vamos por partes vamos ir lentos primero vamos a volver a conocernos de nuevo con calma ya que de verdad yo quiero tener una relación contigo yo se que tu quieres lo mismo conmigo si todo sale bien mi amor entonces le podemos decir a los demás de lo nuestro ¿lo entiendes verdad Ash? Preguntó Misty a su novio.

—Me parece muy bien Misty vamos a irnos conociendo de nuevo.

—Genial mira yo quiero construir un hermoso laboratorio en el mar no se sí te agradaría mi idea y la verdad estoy deseosa de hacerlo pero sólo tengo dinero para el primer cuatrimestre, dijo Misty un poco triste.

—Me parece genial estudiar los peces, adentró del mar en una especie de acuario gigante que en vez de haber, peces estaremos nosotros también tendremos acuarios para estudiar a los peces, me parece bien tú idea además tengo que decirte algo cuando estuve en Kalos Serena me besó pero yo le dije que no la amaba y le dije que estaba enamorado de otra chica y esa otra chica eres tu mi amor, dijo Ash mirándole a los ojos a Misty entonces ella notó que le decía la verdad a ella, además yo te voy a ayudar con el proyecto no te preocupes Misty.

—Te creó amor no te preocupes me gusta, que seas muy sincero y que me digas la verdad puedo ver la confianza que tu me tienes al contarme la verdad y otro chico no lo haría y es por eso que yo me enamoré de ti por tu sinceridad tu primero los demás y luego vas tu y gracias por ayudarme con el proyecto que quiero hacer Ash eso me demuestra que puedo volver a confiar en ti mi amor, dijo Misty alagando a su novio el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

** _Pero en, ese mismo instante llegan los amigos de Ash y Misty a despedirse pero alguien más traía consigo mismas otras intenciones, y por deciones de ambos preferieron decir la verdad para que Serena los dejará en paz._ **

—Hola Ash ¿Que tal estás? —Pregunto, Serena al chico pelinegro. —Hola Serena aquí todo bien.— respondió el chico a la pelimiel. —Me preguntaba, sí tu ¿quieres ser mi novio?—Pregunta la oriunda de Kalos.

—Disculpa pero no puedo ser tu novio —Se excusó, Ash a Serena y ella se enojo mucho, le contesto a él.

—Entiendo Ash— Comentó Serena, —Supongo ¿Que podemos ser amigos verdad Ash? — Pregunto, Serena. —Sí claro que podemos ser amigos —Comentó Ash, a Serena.

—Misty te deseo lo mejor—Comentó, Serena a nuestra pelirroja. —

—Me alegró mucho, por ustedes— Felicitó May, a los novios.

—Así es Ash y Misty— También, Felicito Dawn a los nuevos novios.

—Gracias chicos —Agradecieron la pareja a, todos sus amigos.

_ Después de que los chicos agradecieron por, todos a sus amigos se retiraron para dejar solos a nuestra querida recién formada pareja, para que los chicos se enfocarán en su nuevo proyecto que ellos comieron con muy buenos ojos, nomás que deben de tener en sus cuidados porque en el mar no se sabe que se puede, encontrar si es que todo con medida y precaución el proyecto saldrá bien ellos periódicamente les darán una visita para ver cómo va tu proyecto para intercambiar opiniones y dar su veredicto de, cómo están haciendo estos trabajos esta hermosa pareja_

—Por ti lo que sea Misty yo a partir de ahora y estaré aquí para ti dijo Ash a su novia.

—Bien Ash creó en ti de verdad, ahora hay, que ver que materiales vamos a ocupar para crear, en centro de investigación denominado AAML [Ash y Misty Laboratorios, después de pensarlo ella desecho el Titanio y elegio el acero inoxidable, pero no era tan resistente cómo lo era el Titanio y también forma una capa protectora, que la proteje de la corrosión del mar, y en ese momento Ash le dijo algo a Misty.

—Ven Misty vamos detrás del cabo Celeste tengo, que mostrarte el proyecto que hace unos días di la orden que la construyeran el proyecto, se llama «AAML» ahora que sabes el nombre, del proyecto es momento de que te tapes los ojos, con unas vendas y la montó al carro y se fueron al lugar acordado luego de 30 minutos, de viaje llegaron al lugar indicado y le abrió la puerta del coche del carro y luego le dice aquí estamos amor ya llegamos al lugar.

_Al contemplar la vista que tenía la pelirroja, se enamoró del sitio pero se asombró más al ver lo que estaba pasando en ese momento ella jamás, creyó capaz de que su novio hiciera algo sin consentimiento y viendo la calidad del metal que parecía de muy baja calidad debido a la brillantez que poseía ella pensaba que era un, metal que Ash no había tomado en cuenta el peligro que podrían tener en el mar y no tardó en hacérselo saber, a él y por lo que Ash perdió un poco el temperamento y se, enojó con ella un poco._

—Oye Ash esto no es acero inoxidable, que tipo de metal es este es muy brillantoso no será uno muy débil o que se corroe muy rápido ya que, si no lo sabes el agua de mar, corroe el metal ja pero tu no lo sabes no seas tan inocente, amor creí que habías madurado pero no me equivoqué contigo, pero aún quiero, que me des una explicación en tu defensa y claro que Ash se enojó pero el mantuvo su cordura al máximo para luego explicarle, la situación.

—Tsh Misty te equivocas según se yo tu estudiaste, un poco la metalurgia y debiste de identificar, las características de este metal, este no es de mala calidad ya que según se yo es muy brillantoso además de ser ligero y, resistente a la corrosión, del mismo en ese mismo momento Misty volvió a investigar el metal brilloso, y se dio cuenta de su grave error y pidió disculpas a Ash.

—Ash disculpa amor volví a ver bien ese metal, y me di cuenta de que es de Titanio, wow cómo te diste cuenta que este es el material para, levantar el laboratorio y la torre de observación de verdad te pido disculpas fui una tonta al decirte todas, esas cosas sin antes preguntarte o investigar y de verdad me gusta ese acuario, que está construyendo de verdad no me esperaba la construcción de este centro de Investigación que también se le puede decir una Laboratorio gracias amor, este era lo quería, y yo quiero que tu estes conmigo en cada paso y una vez, disculpame ¿Sí? Preguntó Misty a su querido novio, dijo la chica muy avergonzada de arrebato anterior.

—Esta bien todo esta olvidado, ya entendiste, con que material están haciendo el centro de Investigación estará listo en los proximos, tres años mientras nosotros nos terminamos de preparar en la Universida de Azulona por que ahí nos matriculamos hace unas horas dijo Ash a su novia y ella sólo asintió.

—Gracias Ash por esto por nuestra relación, y por los buenos tiempos que van a venir, le dijo Misty a su novio.

—Y yo te creó mi amor, bueno cómo te iba diciendo, esto va a tardar tres años pero desde ya hice la solicitud a la liga de que voy a dedicarme, a ser Biólogo Marino para así no perder la beca, que me daban por ser entrenador, Pokémon así que creó que tu deberías de hacer, lo mismo o tal vez no por que yo ya me encargué de todo eso mi querida, Mist, Ash a su amada entrenadora Pokémon de agua.

—Ya veo haz pensado en todo además de, que me dijiste, que tendremos que empezar a estudiar para terminar, rápido la carrera según tengo, entendido que va a durar unos tres o cinco años en terminar, la carrera me, imagino que vamos a ir a azulona para empezar, estudiar pero primero vamos a mi casa para, avisarles a mis hermanas y además llevar de una vez mi ropa también tenemos que ir, a donde tu madre a hablar, con ella además de ir por tu ropa para luego sólo firmar los documentos y hospedarnos, para luego empezar a estudiar pero primero lo primero, vamos por mis hermanas, y luego por lo demás, dijo la Sirena a su amado.

—Bien mi cariño lo que tu quieras dijo, Ash a su adorada pelirroja. Después de esa agradable e inesperada sorpresa, la pareja actualmente decidieron irse al gimnasio para ponerle al tanto a sus hermanas y de paso recoger todas sus cosas que realmente usaría la que fuera necesaria, además también tenían que ir, a la casa de su amado, aunque sus hermanas no estaban muy contentas, de que ella este, con Ash pero no tuvieron otra que aceptarlo no sin antes, de hacerles sus respectivas advertencias, al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

—Sí alguna de nosotras se entera de qué tu, le hiciste, algo a nuestra hermanita no tengas ninguna duda de que te buscaré y me traeré, de nuevo a mi hermanita no sin antes de, darte una buena lección dijo la Blonda a su, cuñado y el entendió lo que le quiso decir a él, pero me alegra saber que estarán aquí en, Kanto, comentó la blonda.

—Ya entendí Daisy y te digo de una buena, vez que yo no tengo intenciones malas con su hermanita al contrario yo solo quiero cuidarla, mucho así que no te preocupes, mucho Daisy.

—Bueno Ash confiamos en ti cuida, muy bien de nuestra hermanita por favor ella es una flor delicada, dijeron sus otras hermanas.

—Así es no se preocupen la voy a cuidar, con mi vida, en ese momento ya venía su amor y entonces se fueron del gimnasio caminó a Pueblo Paleta.

Ya en casa de la madre de Ash a ella le contaron, los planes, que tenían en mente además estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo, por qué compartiera, su ganancia con su mejor amiga, luego de recogiera Ash, su ropa para después cenar, y prepararse para el día siguiente, partir hacia Azulona

** _Al día siguiente._ **

—Bueno mamá nos estaremos, yendo ya, gracias por permitirme salir en estos 8 años pero ya es momento de que ya casi termino la Universidad, además tengo a la mejor, chica que pude pedir, quién es Misty, dijo su hijo a su madre y ella sólo asintió para luego decirle a él.

—Cuídala mucho de Misty, dijo su madre.

—Lo haré mamá no te preocupes, le dijo Ash a su madre.

—Gracias Ash, y Misty tu cuida de mi hijo, dijo Delia y felicidades a ustedes dos.

—Así lo haré Delia no se preocupe yo cuidare, le dijo Misty a su suegra Delia y ella solamente sonrió y se fueron de su casa, en dirección hacía cuidad Azulona.

** _Bueno ahí van a luchar, en su futuro juntos, a luchar para sacar esa carrera que se han propuesto en su vida, espero que les vaya, super tanto en los estudios cómo en su relación yo de verdad les deseo, todo lo, mejor cuídense mutuamente, por que el destinó les pondrá duras pruebas en su camino pero yo, estoy muy segura que unidos, son capaces de superar los obstáculos, que la vida les pondrá de ahora en adelante, dijo Delia en sus adentros._ **

** _ Fin del capítulo numero 02 de la semana del Pokeshipping , nos leemos en el capítulo número 3._ **

** _ Pokeshipping Fun2019_ **

** _ Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak._ **

** _ N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics para este año 2019 y para la semana del Pokeshipping 2019 que no mejor manera de iniciar está semana que escribiendo nuevas historias, espero que les gusten los nuevos temas sobre la Semana Pokeshipping y pronto volveré a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM, que no muerdo._ **

** _PokeshippingFun2019~._ **


	3. Capítulo 03 Día 03 Disney UA

**_Semana Pokeshipping _**

**_Día: 03_ **

**_Disney UA._**

**_#Three Free Day_ **

**_Kimposible y Pokémon _**

**_Parejas Ash y Misty _**

**_Kim y Ron._ **

**_Bievenidos sean a este Universo alterno de Pokémon y Kim posible espero que este día sea de su agrado que va incorporado a la semana del Pokeshipping que se llevará a cabo del 01 de Noviembre al 07 del mismo mes sin más preámbulo iniciamos la historia, hoy con el #Three Free Disney AU._ **

**_Capítulo: 03 Disney UA._**

_Mi mejor amiga y yo siempre habíamos querido ir a Norte América a visitar ese país ya que nos habían hablado mucho acerca de ese país y, por cosas del destino no salió una oportunidad que no debemos desaprovechar Pero, algo me decía que nos meteríamos de más de una aventura pero Iday nunca, fuimos a pensar que conoceriamos al equipo posible y mucho menos que ellos nos estaban, esperando en el Aeropuerto de su país pero la estadía fue de lo más gratificante, que tuvimos al visitar dicho País. en Fin el aeropuerto nos esperaban Kim y Ron que nos llevarían, a su hogar, en Middletton hogar en donde viven estos dos héroes, de su cuidad y del mundo._

—Bien ya nos vamos de Japón a hacía nuestro destino, Ash Qué cosas nuevas viviremos y rumbos además que aventuras nos, llevaremos con los que nos van a esperar en el aeropuerto del al que país visitaremos, y de ti no sea lo que sea Pues con quién saldremos adelante y al ayudaremos a los, que nos necesite y también ayudaremos a nuestros "Chaperones" pero en fin yo sé que los dos saldremos adelante, comentó Misty a su mejor amigo.

—Claro qué sí Mist, yo iré contigo a dónde sea — Comentó su mejor, amigo feliz porque va a ir un y aún no he ido a visitar y Por ende donde sea, que vaya ella porque su fiel compañero acompañada de aventuras y más, ella tiene que vivir con alguien como él dice entre más mejor, y nuestra hermosa pelirroja se hecho a reír y su amigo y amor secreto también hizo lo mismo entonces el locutor, hizo anunció la salida del avión para hacía el destino final de nuestros heores.

_En el Aereopuerto, de Cuidad Celeste en Kanto._

_Por favor pasajeros que se dirigen hacía Middleton, por favor, pasen por la puerta número 4, comunico el anunciador de los vuelos de Salida. Repito por favor a todo los pasajeros que se dirigen hacía Moddletone, pasen por la puerta número 4 muchas gracias que disfruten su vuelo y regresen pronto, y con eso el anunciador, da por terminada su labor por esta hora._

—Bueno amiga es hora de irnos.

—Así es cuenta conmigo, verás cuando todo, nos irán muy bien te amo Misty, susurro pero misty no lo escuchó lo que, dijo susurrando su amor platónico.

_los chicos higuerón durmiendo durante su viaje, hacia su destino esperando que su chaperones Por decirlo así lo estén esperando pero más sin embargo cuando llegué aún van a estar cansados Lo más seguro es que, se va a descansar para después prepararse para el almuerzo Serán las 7 de la mañana cuando llegué al, aeropuerto iusa ya desde las 8 la mañana llegar a la casa de Kim y se, expondrá a descansar para despertarse alrededor de las 2 de la tarde para relajarse un poco bañarse de esos de las 2:30 PM prepararse para el almuerzo para después salir del avión una vez, que esté en aeropuerto en el que les faltaba unos 10 minutos para ingresar al aeropuerto y registrar su ingreso al País y para luego hacer nuevos, amigos y conocer más de esta, cuidad y sus costumbres, en ese momento ya estaban llegando a la cuidad de Midddletone, y todos los pasajeros se prepararon para el aterrizaje del avión. _

_En la sala de espera del Aeropuerto de la cuidad de Middleton_

_Por favor pasajeros procedentes de Kanto, que recién ingresan a Middleton pasen por la puerta número K1, comunico el anunciador de los vuelos de Salida._

_Repito por favor a todo los pasajeros que proceden de Kanto, y ingresen a Middleton, pasen por la puerta número K1 muchas gracias que disfruten su estadía, en este país y esperemos que tengan una buena estancia aquí y decidan volver a visitarnos, y con eso el anunciador da por terminada su labor por esta hora._

_Bueno es hora de decir adiós por ahora._

—Kim Estás segura que ellos van a llegar, quieres ir que si los chicos del intercambio van a venir ya han bajado el avión y aún así nota estoy, pensando que ya nada venir o qué van a llegar retrasados pero en ese momento Kim escuchó algo, y cayó a su novio para que pudiera escuchar en el Aereopuerto y van a ver que pasa.

_Dentro del aeropuerto se escuchaba un gran, alboroto entonces nuestros Héroes se fueron a ver qué estaba ocurriendo ahí y cuál fue su gran, sorpresa qué las personas que están esperando los están atacando Pero, ellos están defendiéndose de la mejor manera Entonces los dos chicos adolescentes decidieron, ayudarlos de una vez por todas para que pudieran reunirse, con ellos y les ayudaron a luchar._

—Kim ven vamos a ayudarles, comentó Ron.

—¿Que hay Ron?, ¿cuál es el escándalo Ron?...

—Vamos a ayudarles amor, dijo Ron.

—Sí vamos, cariño.

_Entonces la pareja se fue a reunirse con los foráneos, que venían de Japón y comenzaron a luchar en el aeropuerto Contra Draken, y sus secuaces la lucha es dura y Ron tuvo que recurrir a su Fuerza bruta, y Kim quién recurrió, a sus 18 tipos de Kung fu La pelea fue muy intensa pero todo combinado, Fue suficiente para ganarle a los enemigos y así poder emprender su viaje a la casa, de Kim para que así sus padres conozcan a los chicos que Viene de intercambio, Por lo que procedieron a conocerse y después para saludar a sus padres._

—Hola yo me llamó Kim, y el es mi novio Ron, sean bienvenidos a mi país ¿Cómo se llaman? preguntó la pelirroja.

—Yo me, llamó Ron, dijo saludando, a la chica pelirroja, a nuestra Sirenita.

—Es un placer yo, me llamó Misty y este es mi novio Ash Ketchum, el chico de pueblo paleta se pone rojo, pero él sí la ama de verdad.

—Cómo Mi novia les dijo yo me llamó Ash ketchum, y veminos de la región Kanto de Japón, comenta el chico de pelo de azabache.

—Genial es un gusto en Conocerlos, dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

_Después de muchas, horas de viaje por por fin, habían llegado a su destino final a la casa, de Kim posible ahí lo están esperando, tanto los padres de aquí como los padres de ron ambos chicos, no saludaron Se, volvieron a Saludos y estaban conversando de todo un poco siendo la cultura japonesa, y ellos tanto Ash y misty están conociendo también la cultura estadounidense, la familia estaba muy feliz de tenerlos aquí ellos se habían comprometido en traerlos aeste país por, ende Misty y Kim se queda en casa, de Ron y Ash en la casa de Ron. Las dos parejas de novios, estuvieron de acuerdo con esa condición que le habían imponido ambas familias, pero también podrán verse todos los días._

—Gracias por recebirnos, bien en sus casas — comentaron ambos chicos.

—No hay de qué ¿pero ya es hora de ir a dormir? ¿es muy tarde si? — Preguntaron los padre de Kim y Ron.

—Así es tenemo, mucho sueño y mañana, será un buen día — Comentó el grupo a los adultos, mientras tanto ambos, y así Misty y Kim se quedan, en la casa de los Posibles y Ash y Ron, se quedan en la casa del último.

**_si ambas familias, están de acuerdo que era hora, de dormir ya estamos felices de que pudiera, intercambiar opiniones y otras culturas, además de hablar de las propias, Más sin embargo los chicos habían tenido un día, tan pesado que, Por ende era muy tarde y tenían que ir a descansar para reponer, sus energías, y así poder este lugar conjuntos nuevos amigos y hermanos del, alma, como lo son Kim y Ron._ **

**_Fin del capítulo numero 03 de la semana del Pokeshipping , nos leemos en el capítulo número 04._ **

**_Pokeshipping Fun2019_ **

**_Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak._ **

**_N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics para este año 2019 y para la semana del Pokeshipping 2019 que no mejor manera de iniciar está semana que escribiendo nuevas historias, espero que les gusten los nuevos temas sobre la Semana Pokeshipping y pronto volveré a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM, que no muerdo._ **

**_PokeshippingFun2019~._ **


	4. Capítulo: 04 Día 04 Galar Gen 08

**_Pokeshipping Fun2019_ **

**_presenta _**

**_Semana del Pokeshipping _**

**_Día 04 Galar 8 Generación._ **

**_Bievenidos sean a otro día más, espero que este día sea de su agrado que va incorporado a la semana del Pokeshipping que se llevará a cabo del 01 de Noviembre al 07 del mismo mes sin más preámbulo iniciamos la historia, qué lo disfruten mucho._ **

**_Día 04: Galar La 8 Generación._ **

_Hoy fue uno de esos días en que nos sorprendimos y mucho, debido a que hoy en la mañana recibimos dos cartas de procedencia, muy extraña bueno no tan extraña sino es que si no ha erigido a nosotros, y es de la región ganar y eso nos afectó mucho pero en fin decidimos, abrir leerlas para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando y así poder, tomar una decisión si vamos a esa región o declinamos la invitación o debería decir la extraña invitación que no hicieron a nosotros, dos Eso sí nos parece muy extraño Pero, en fin yo soy Hay que seguir adelante futuro a nosotros vamos a iniciar, a leer esta carta que nos han enviado a nosotros dos.. **Estimado entrenadores Ash y Misty nosotros, los profesores Karl, y Adam quién también es líder de Gimnasio le hacemos el honor a que vengan, a visitarnos a nuestra región en galar para, que así puedan participar de nuestra, liga y además de alguien de ustedes ganará la liga y podrá retar a la élite cuatro, de la región galar como, de la región donde ustedes habitan o sea de la región kanto sé que para, ustedes esta será una dura batalla de Robert, pero lo que hemos visto y ustedes, sabemos que cualquiera de ustedes dos pueden ganar sin temor alguno esta competición, Así es que los invitamos a ustedes dos a que se hagan presentes en el laboratorio, o al gimnasio que está a la par de laboratorio, los emos próximos meses para ir hablando poco, a poco de los detalles de esta región para que puedan participar en la liga, sin que tenga ningún problema aquí es diferente bueno o se piensa que es diferente de cómo, recolectar las medallas pero no, se sabe si este año cambiarán las reglas sigue así sigue las reglas cambian entonces se usará el formato que todo mundo, conoce ya sea, En Kanto Sinnoh o la región Teselia Así es que los esperamos Tan pronto como puedan venir, Gracias por leer esta carta esperamos muy pronto su visita por, la región galar muy cordialmente.Los profesores Karl y Adam. **_—todo esto me suena muy repentinos pero confiaré, en los profesores que nos invitaron a esta maravillosa región bueno Parece que las, vacaciones semana cortaron a un corto período puede ser una dos meses de vacaciones aquí y nos, vamos para así estarán listos para si hay que remontar medallas se puede hacer en el menor, tiempo posible para estar listo para la competición y además claro de descansar, un rato para estar bien fresco para cuando nos toque luchar en la Liga de galar, comentó Ash y su mejor amiga.

—Por primera vez estoy muy de acuerdo contigo Ash veo que si has, madurado Y sí claro eso también me genera algo no sé qué pero es una extraña invitación por si me lo preguntas pero, concuerdo contigo debemos de ir ahí no sé algo me dice que nos va a dar muy Gratas sorpresas y dejemos al partir lo más rápido, posible pero si concuerdo contigo en 2 meses podemos partir a la región que el destino nos quiere poner Nosotros, sabemos cómo luchar y dar lo mejor decí para salir adelante y demostrar de lo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro sin, importar nada recuerda que siempre seremos tú y yo tú y yo tenemos comunicación y nadie más tiene tú y yo nos conocemos el uno y otro como que si fuéramos libros abiertos, comentó Misty a su mejor, amigo y leal compañero.

—Concuerdo contigo Misty — comentó Ash, a su mejor amiga.

—Oye Karl crees que nuestros hijos vendrán a la región, una vez que lea nuestra invitación, tengo mis dudas ellos vengan pero si lo hacen eso me da a mí una señal de que ellos dos están realmente destinados para estar juntos porque, yo le hice una promesa a mi esposa que le buscaría, un buen chico a mi hija menor pero ahora que me, acuerdo tu hijo es un buen chico para mi hija Necesito que tu esposa lo haya criado contar ejemplo y yo creo que mi hija lo está siguiendo ese mismo ejemplo pero sé que ella tiene, un fuerte carácter pero pienso que él le puede dominar ese carácter si él lo logra hacer será una pareja, bien fuerte porque eso demuestra que su relación va a durar por mucho tiempo, sin importar de lo que diga la gente qué fue lo que ella es como si fuera una marimacha pero es su carácter, y no se puede cambiar Entonces yo doy por aceptado a Ash como un pretendiente, para mí hija, comentó Adams a su amigo.

— si tú me lo preguntas a mí yo pienso si mi hijo es, una buena, licencia para ella por lo que pienso es que sí vendrán a esta región no ahorita, pero sí creo que un par de meses estarán, aquí Así es que hay que prepararse para después darles, la noticia de qué Quiénes somos que tienen manos que nosotros estamos, de acuerdo con, una posible relación entre ellos además de que tienen una herencia de parte de nuestra pero nuestra, condición es que se casen con la persona correcta si no se casan con la persona, correcta perderás la parte que les corresponde, aunque creo que en un principio no lo van a aceptar pero, no importa esperemos a ver qué es lo que va a pasar pero te digo, una cosa Eso sí sé que ellos al final del todo nos van a aceptar de eso estoy plenamente seguro porque la sangre llama, y tenemos muchas cosas que explicarles del porque nos alejamos de ellos cuándo estaban, pequeños todavía si, Unidos entre ellos dos Bienvenido sea porque yo no quiero que, elijan a una persona equivocada y que esa persona le gusta hacer daño En vez de estar ahí en, las buenas y enlas malas quiero que alguien amé tanto a mi hijo como a tu hija, comentó Karl a su mejor, amigo.

— Buen punto mi querido amigo sí tienes toda la, razón y apoyo totalmente tú me estás diciendo porque pienso que ellos se merecen, lo mejor y se aman Bienvenido sea para ellos Aunque sé que mi hija guarda sus sentimientos, y es una cabezota Pero cuando ella llega a amarte de verdad sí que lo amará él tiene que tener, paciencia porque tiene un carácter fuerte y por eso le dificulta un poco expresar sus verdaderos, sentimientos pero una vez que acepte su realidad te dará cuenta esa es la persona indicada, para él y no la dejara ir y luchará por ella hasta el final porque El amor es como un campo, de batalla Se lucha hasta el final para conseguir el amor de esa persona a la que uno ama con todo su corazón, comentó Adam.

— sí tienes razón mi hijo según lo que sé es un poco denso sólo, tiene sentimientos para los Pokémon sólo puede detectar rápido pero, para sentir de que alguna persona está enamorado, de él es muy lento el chico de verdad de aprender también, en darte cuenta que las personas le están dando indirectas para, decirle a tu chico, tú me gustas pero no capta las indirectas Y entonces es por eso que hay chicas que se enojan con él y no, los soportan Y entonces él les rompe el Corazón a sus enamoradas y él sin darse, cuenta de nada pensé que lo hace, así porque creo que no le interesa ningún otra, mujer creo que él está enamorado de tu hija pero aún él no se da cuenta, de sus verdaderos, sentimientos por ella es por eso que él tiene que descubrirlos por sí mismo para después decirle cómo, se siente, él por ella para que no le rompa su corazón y pongan tanto en riesgo su, amistad como una posible relación de noviazgo, comentó el padre de Ash.

—Buen punto amigo, Ya veremos que pasará, con ellos dos, comentó Adam.

**_En Kanto.Ash en su cuarto estaba escuchando cuando terminó, la canción que está sonando en ese momento comenzó a sonar otra qué le encantó, mucho Le subió un poco más el volumen, por qué esa canción habla de los dos le puso, atención a la letra y claramente lo que decía y era lo que sentía por Misty._ **

_Muy pronto le diré a Misty, la amo con todo corazon._

—Espero poderle decirle lo que verdaderamente siento, por él espero muy pronto poderle decir lo que siento por el comentó Misty para sí misma.

_Y con estas palabras que misty reflexionando sobre Qué puede, decir lo que siente a su querido mejor amigo Ash le tomara tiempo pero logrará, poder decirle lo que sientes por él más sin embargo Ash escucho y se declararon su amor, pero su novia le devolvió con toda su pasión esos mismos sentimientos que, le transmitió Ash a su mejor, amiga y ahora novia y damos por concluido este capítulo._

**_Continúa en mi fic de la región Galar._ ****_Fin del capítulo numero 04 de la semana del Pokeshipping , nos leemos en el capítulo número 05._ **

**_Pokeshipping Fun2019_ **

**_Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak._ **

**_N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics para este año 2019 y para la semana del Pokeshipping 2019 que no mejor manera de iniciar está semana que escribiendo nuevas historias, espero que les gusten los nuevos temas sobre la Semana Pokeshipping y pronto volveré a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM, que no muerdo._ **

**_PokeshippingFun2019~._ **


	5. Cap:05 Día 5 Ash escucha cantar a Misty

**Capítulo: 05 Día: Qué tal sí Ash hubiera oído a Misty cantar su canción**.

**_Por_**

**Pokeshipping Fun2019~. **

**_Este será el quinto, capítulo de la semana, del Pokeshipping espero que les guste está nueva, entrega para esta Hermosa semana llena de mucho cariño y amor, para todos, mis lectores que tengan una maravillosa, semana Pokeshipping._ **

**_Era una tarde del, mes de Noviembre en Cuidad, Celeste, todos se estaban terminando de preparar todo para la gran fiesta de cumpleaños, sería una fiesta sorpresa para la actual líder del Gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste Misty, a pesar de que está señorita tiene apenas 25 años de, edad era muy guapa y sus hermanas vieron el gran cambio que tuvo y buen cambio y ahora ya no le, decían la "Feíta" y Misty se había ya ganado el respeto de todas sus hermanas mayores a pesar, de todo lo tenía que soportan a sus hermanas Misty las quería mucho y las respetaba, cosa que las tres hermanas sensacionales notaron y entonces le dieron, el respeto que ella estaba, buscando de parte de ella._ **

—Vamos chicos apuremos miren que ya casi falta poco, para empezar la fiesta de cumpleaños número 25, ya han pasado más de catorce años desde que nos despedimos en los cruces que dividen Cuidad Plateada, Cuidad Celeste y Pueblo Paleta dijo Brock.

—Sí seguro lo que sea dijeron las hermanas de Misty sin importancia aparente, pero estaban muy orgullosas de su hermanita que las más mayor de todas asentó cabeza y decidió hacerse cargo del gimnasio pokémon.

—Bueno chicas es hora de liberar a, Misty de toda responsabilidades, con respecto al gimnasio pokémon se refiere dijo Daisy.

—Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo Dais Dijo Lily ya hay que darle la libertad ya para ver si consigue un novio porque ya casi se le va a ir el tren sí no consigue a alguien a quién ame.

* * *

—Como Que sí yo también estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, ya es hora de que le demos más libertad a nuestra hermanita menor a ver sí Ash Se decide a conquistarla.

—Bueno ya tenemos todo para la fiesta esperamos que, Ash sepa retrasarla un poco para terminar de organizar todo muy bien para que salga muy bien Dijo Daisy. —Ya verás como saldrá todo bien Daisy dijo Delia, estoy seguro que, mí Ash sabrá que hacer para tener más tiempo dijo la Sra. Ketchum.

**_Ahora nos dirigimos, a donde se encuentran Ash, Y Misty en _**_**cabo celeste y vemos a un Ash, tratando de decláresele a su, mejor amiga, pero él está de los nervios, y Misty lo nota y cree saber qué es lo que le está pasando a Ash, y entonces decide ayudarlo un poco para que tenga más confianza y se suelte con respecto a lo que él, siente por ella, y entonces Ash ve esto y sabe que Misty le está ayudando, para ser él mismo sincero con sus sentimientos por ella, y el declarle su, amor por ella.** _

—Ha Pasado mucho tiempo no es, así Ash pero yo sentía que me tenías muy abandonada pensaba, que yo era un estorbo para ti, creía que tu no preocupabas por mí pero me equivoque veo que tú has madurado mucho y supongo, que ya tendrás alguien para amar más sin embargo gracias por venir Ash, pero me tengo que ir ahora Dijo Misty.

—No Misty Espera no me malentiendas por favor, amiga dijo Ash con lágrimas en sus ojos y Misty no lo vio y siguió avanzando, y dijo. —Para que Ash tú tienes una novia ala que debes de amar y a la que debes querer mucho dijo, Misty muy triste.

— Misty quieres escucharme, por favor dijo Ash un poco desesperado por la actitud de su amiga. —Misty primero que todo yo no tengo ojos para ninguna otra chica que no seas tú Misty yo te amo desde el momento en el que te conocí y, quiero ser tu novio sí tú me lo permites claro. —La pelirroja al oír eso se emociono demasiado y entonces ella no podía creerlo Ash su amor platónico le estaba diciendo que quería ser su novia, y él lo tomo como un rechazo.

—Entiendo sí no quieres ser mi novia Misty discúlpame por pedírtelo Mist. —No Ash No saque conclusiones antes de tiempo y sí acepto ser tú novia lo que pasa es que, me dejaste muda y por eso no te dije nada Ash y discúlpame por no, responderte. —No te preocupes Misty, entiendo y te disculpo mi amor dijo Ash a Misty. — Yo También te amo ash, dijo Misty muy alegre, Huy Ash Es Hora De Regresar A la Fiesta o pensaran que algo malo nos paso. —Ash sólo asintió.

* * *

_Misty se adelantó un poco, y_

_comenzó a susurarrar unas, palabras incompletas que calaron hondo en su corazón, pero lo suficiente para dejarlo, intrigado con esa canción, pero definitivamente esa canción fue escrita para él, y le gustó mucho cómo inicia al principio_.

_Mil una estrellas veo brillar_

_Cuando me vez quiero fingir_

_No sé cómo empezar._

* * *

**_En el Gimnasio._ **

**_Mientras tanto: ya todos,tenían preparado para la, fiesta de Misty y solo esperaban a la, cumpleañera que pensaban que algo malo les habían pasado pero, no duraron mucho en llegar al gimnasio pokémon para iniciar la fiesta, con todos los invitados a la celebración y sin imaginar, la sorpresa que les tendría Misty A todos los presentes._ **

**—**Muy Bien qué buena, sorpresa se llevará Misty con la sorpresa que le tenemos dijeron todos los, presentes en la fiesta. — Sí y todo se lo ha ganado a mucho esfuerzo, parece que ya llegan apaguen las luces dijo Daisy. — ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Misty¡¡¡ dijeron todos los presentes en la fiesta, y Misty estaba muy feliz por la sorpresa. —Gracias hermanas por darme está sorpresita dijo Misty. —De nada hermanita te mereces esto y mucho más hermanita y gracias por todo y a pesar de lo mal que, nos hemos portado contigo queremos compensarte por, nuestros malos Actos dijeron las tres hermanas sensacionales.

—Muy bien hora de partir el pastel de la cumpleañera, dijeron todos al unisonó. —Sí vamos a cantar feliz cumpleaños y partir el pastel dijeron las hermanas de Misty, y entonces le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Misty y ella pidió un deseo, después de apagar las velas de pastel favorito fresas con glaseado de vainilla. —Muy bien hora de abrir los regalos dijeron las hermanas de Misty. — fueron abriendo los regalos de Misty y a ella les gustaba mucho lo que les habían regalado a ella.

—Toma Misty este es de parte nuestra dijeron May y Max ellos le regalaron a Misty un poketech nuevo con la más reciente para un viaje pokémon. —Toma Misty este era de Ash y le entregó un collar con la gota de la medalla cascada y Misty se emocionó. —Gracias Ash pero esto te costo una fortuna dijo Misty. —Nahh para a la mujer que yo amo mucho cualquier cosa dijo Ash porque está muy feliz de que Misty lo ame tanto cómo él a ella.

— ¿Queeeeeee Dijeron Todos Ustedes Ya Son Novios? —Desde Cuando Preguntaron todos los presentes. —Desde hace tres horas dijeron los dos.

—Felicidades entonces dijeron todos los presentes a Ash Y Misty, entonces Daisy les dijo a sus otras hermanas que ya llegó el momento de darle su regalo de partes de las tres hermanas sensacionales. —Bien Misty es hora de darte nuestro regalo y desearte todo lo mejor en tú relación con Ash, y las tres hemos decido darte tú libertad Misty te lo has merecido y toma esto le perteneció a nuestra madre y estamos muy seguras que ella querías que lo utilizaras hermanita. — ¿De Verdad ya soy libre puedo ir en una aventura con Ash? Pregunto Misty. —Sí hermanita puedes irte cuando tú quieras Misty. —Viva ahora podré ir con Ash Claro sí me deja ir por supuesto dijo Misty. — Sí claro Misty sí quieres puedes venir a pueblo paleta, dijo Ash muy alegre por la noticia. —Yay claro que sí mi Ash, todos se pusieron a reír a causa de la reacción de Misty. —Bueno Misty este es mi regalo dijo el profesor Oak Entregándole una pokedex nueva con más última actualización más reciente, y por último y no menos importante falta la Sra. Ketchum. —Mira Misty aquí te dejo este retrato de Ash en su primer viaje pokémon junto contigo y Brock. —El mencionado se acerca Misty y le Entrega a su amiga un huevo pokémon y ella la acepta con mucho gusto, Aquí tienes Misty cuídalo mucho es una sorpresa dijo el Doctor Pokémon. —Claro Brock lo Haré dijo Misty.

—Y para donde vamos a ir ahora Ash, ¿cuál será la nueva región que vamos a visitar? Pregunto Misty.

—Que Te parece sí nos quedamos en Kanto y probamos la liga Añil dijo Ash. — ¿Que Hay Un lugar para nosotros dos preguntaron los dos hermanos de Hoenn? —Sí Claro Por supuesto Chicos Dijeron los Ash Y Misty muy alegres.

**_FIN _**

**_Y con eso nuestros Héroes comienzan una nueva aventura, juntos como en los viejos tiempos que aventuras les esperaran a nuestros amigos en el mundo pokémon, quién sabe pero está historia ha terminado._ **

**_Fin del capítulo numero 05 de la semana del Pokeshipping , nos leemos en el capítulo número 06._ **

**_Pokeshipping Fun2019_ **

**_Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak._ **

**_N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics para este año 2019 y para la semana del Pokeshipping 2019 que no mejor manera de iniciar está semana que escribiendo nuevas historias, espero que les gusten los nuevos temas sobre la Semana Pokeshipping y pronto volveré a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM, que no muerdo._ **

**_¿Desean una continuación de este capítulo?_ **

**_PokeshippingFun2019~._ **

* * *


	6. Capítulo 06: Día 06: El Atardecer

**_PokeshippingFun2019_**

**_Presenta:_ **

**_Día:_**

**_06 The Sunset [ El Atardecer ]._**

**_ Juego:_**

**_Pokèmon Pareja: Ash y Misty._**

**_ Shipping:_**

**_Pokeshipping_ **.

**_Después de ver el capítulo de hoy, de Pokèmon Sol y Luna se me vino la idea para una nueva historia de está nueva pareja, ambientado para la semana Pokeshipping 2019._ **

**_Edades de personajes: Ash y Misty: 32 años Max y Carol : 5 años. Kiawe: 29 años Lana y las de más chicas 25 años._ **

**_Ambientada en mi propio Universo alternativo de Pokémon para la semana del Pokeshipping espero que les guste mucho._ **

**_Let's go to play. [ Vamos a Iniciar ]._ **

**_Capítulo: 06 Día: 06 El Atardecer [ The Sunset ]._**

**_Bueno familia ya es tiempo de irnos porque sino no nos apuramos no vaya a dar el avión en el aeropuerto y hemos de estar 3 horas en el lugar para poder abordar el avión que nos lleva a la región de alola debemos apresurarnos el tiempo es oro El tiempo pasa volando así que a moverse no procuramos dejar nada por que ya no nos regresamos a traerlo, una vez todo esté revisado y se volvió a guardar y entonces procedieron a partir al Aero Puerto._ **

— Muy bien Ash, ya casi estamos listos para partir Sólo estamos asegurando la casa, viendo que los niños estén bien son cosas mínimas, pero ya casi vamos, saliendo vamos niños Póngase,las pilas que su padre nos está esperando No hagamos, esperarlo, porque sí pues si llegamos tarde nos puede dejar el avión y no podemos, estar gastando dinero en otros pases tenemos que aprovechar esta, oportunidad que no todo es de gratis, comentó su madre a sus retoños, y enseguida les contestaron.

— Sí mamá ya estamos, listos ya podemos partir no, hagamos esperar más a papá o si no se nos va a poner muy enojado Por, hacerlo esperar tienes, razón debemos de abordar el avión en el aeropuerto, y no podemos perder más tiempo, así es que nosotros dos, Ya estamos listos para irnos Pero, qué no salga bien Este viaje. Y gracias, porque nos permiten ir con ustedes en su viaje de luna de miel. Max, y yo siempre quisimos, conocer la región de alola y ahora gracias a ustedes nuestro sueño se hará realidad, comentó Moli a su madre mientras salían hacia donde, estaba su padre.

— Así se habla hermanita, de verdad ya estamos listos, es hora de partir para conocer un lugar por sus creo que cuando, tengamos a la edad suficiente, iremos a visitar de nuevo esta región para iniciar aquí nuestro viaje Pokémon pero por ahora. Vamos a disfrutar de este maravilloso viaje, que no ganamos vamos a ver con, qué aventuras nos vamos, a encontrar allá pero es momento de reunirnos con nuestro padre para irnos al Aéreo Puerto, comentó Max a su hermana menor, por unos minutos y ella solamente hizo una reverencia a su hermano mayor.

—Tienes razón, hermanito Bueno madre Ya estamos listos para irnos es que aquí el, caminando ya estamos listo ya para partir así es que no perdamos más tiempo y caminemos hacia la estación del pueblo para llegar, a cuidad Celeste ustedes saben que no lleguemos al aeropuerto de, cuidad Celeste ¿Quién dice que nos iremos, al Aeropuerto en bus? Ash toma su Pokebola y sale un Abra y esté los teletransporta a cuidad Celeste para,que puedan tomar tranquilo su avión a la región de Alola.

—Abra llevanos al Aeropuerto, le ordenó Ash y el Pokèmon, acató la orden del entrenador, y en instantes estaban en Aéreo puerto de cuidad Celeste.

_Los demás estaban, asombrados de ver la cuidad natal de su madre_.

—¡ ¿Vaya cómo, ha cambiado mi cuidad Natal? ! Comentó asombrada Misty a su familia y ellos, asistieron dándole la razón, por su comentario.

—¡Genial mamá es, realmente hermosa tu cuidad! Dijo emocionada su hija y ella y, su hermano son ciudadanos de, está cuidad.

* * *

—Que no se les olviden niños, ustedes nacieron, en está cuidad por ende son ciudadanos de aquí pero en fin vamos a, buscar los pasillos para dirigirnos a dónde se encuentra la aerolínea que pedimos, los tiquetes de viaje a Alola, comentó Misty a su familia, y ellos solamente asistieron.

**_Cuando se disponían, a ir a dónde se encuentra, la ejecutiva de la línea aeria Misty, se encontró con un personaje de pelo, castaño y se puso él muy, emocionado con aquella hermosa, pelirroja pero nada contento estaban su esposo y sus hijos._ **

—Hola Misty ¿Espero que estés muy bien? ¿Me preguntaba yo sí pudiéramos salir, a tomar una bebida en algún restaurante? ¿Qué opinas yo invito? Vale. Dijo Giorgio bien confiado con lo que le, dijo a nuestra Sirenita.

—Eh ¿Pero que Te, crees tú? ¿No me vez que estoy casada y tengo una familia? Así que ten más respetó para mí y mi familia, qué yo no tengo el tiempo para salir contigo, así que pierdes tu tiempo conmigo amó a mi marido y mi familia, comentó una furibunda Misty.

* * *

—¿Ah caray no lo, sabía que tú te habías casado ya Misty? Dijo dudoso Giorgio, y eso a Misty no le gustó para nada.

—No te hagas e,l desentendido que eso es, una vil mentira, tuya espero no volverte a ver Giorgio, espero que respetes a mi familia, él chico salió corriendo de ahí.

—Disculpa amor… pero fue interrumpida por Ash.

—Hey cariño no te, preocupes yo comprendo que vienen admiradores que piensan que, pueden tener algo contigo sabes ¿Por qué? Dijo Ash.

—¿Por qué? Preguntó Misty.

—Por que sé que, tu no harías eso además de que amas, mucho a tu familia además, de la confianza mutua que nos tenemos, comentó su esposo.

—Por eso te amo amor, comentó Misty feliz.

—Bueno debemos de llegar, a dónde se encuentra la ejecutiva de viajes para poder abordar el avión, comentó Ash.

—Tienes mucha razón, comentó Misty a su esposo.

Cuando encontraron, a la encargada de darles el Visto bueno para que salieran a la región, de Kanto a la región de Alola, la encargada los recibió muy amablemente.

—Ah ustedes son, los que contrataron nuestras Aerolínea para hacer un paseo a, la región de Alola permítame sus documentos y sus tiquetes de abordaje, para realizar el trámite de salida del país y entrada a Alola, dijo la dependiente muy tranquilamente. Después de que pasarán unos minutos, regresó de nuevo, la encargada con los documentos en manos y con una Sonrisa en su cara, para decirle lo siguiente.

—Lamentó por la demora, pero sus papeles están, en regla así es que pueden partir a la región les deseamos un buen viaje, dijo la dependiente a los presentes. Mientra se disponían a seguir su camino hacía la puerta de salida para abordar el Avión, hacía su destino.

* * *

—No se esa actitud, de esa chica, me pareció demasiada melosa, dijo Misty un poco celosa de las cara que le hacía a su marido.

—Lo se cariño pero no te, preocupes al único a quien, amo es a ti comentó, Ash a su esposa.

—Eso no tengo ni la menor duda, amor.

_En el viaje estuvieron contándoles a sus hijos sobre sus andanzas, cuando eran más jóvenes además les cuentan lo que, han vivido sus aventuras derrotando al Equipo Rocket siempre los vencian y ellos salen disparado por los aires, en ese momento ya habían llegado al Aéreo puerto de Alola, y varios amigos de Ash y Misty los recibieron._

—Hola Ash y Misty ¿Oigan chicos quienes son, estás ternuritas? Preguntó Lana a sus amigos.

—Lana dejame presentarte a mi familia ellos, son Carol Max Ketchum, comentó, la pareja de esposos.

_En ese momento, se hecho a correr Lillie por qué ella pensaba decirle todo lo que siente, por Ash esto fue notado tanto por el mismo Ash y Misty, y Ash fue, a hablar con Lillie para poder, tranquilizarla._

—¿Tú querías decirme lo, mucho que me amas verdad? Preguntó Ash.

—Sí ¿Pero cómo, lo supiste? ¿Si yo no te dije nada Ash? Dijo Lillie a su Crush.

—Eso no importar, debí de haber, sido más directo contigo y no hacerte iluciones así que, quiero que no te hagas más ilusiones conmigo, comentó Ash, a Lillie ella entendió entonces que su amor, no era correspondido.

—¿Pero podemos, ser amigos? Entonces dijo Lillie.

—Claro que sí seremos amigos.

**_Y después todos se van a comer, para descansar un rato, e andar en el atardecer ellos, dos mientras que sus hijos y amigos les esperan adentro del, hotel en el que se están hospedando._ **

**_Los chicos estaban, emocionados por conocer, a los niños de Ash y Misty. Malow y Kiawe están sorprendidos de que, ambos se casarán y lo mismo, pasa con Lana y Lillie pero más, sin embargo están muy felices por, los 4 y los niños consideran a, los amigos de sus padres sus tíos._ **

**_Fin de la historia._ **

**_PokeshippingFun2019._ **

**_Presentó: The Sunset [ El Atardecer ]._ **

**_Fin del capítulo numero 06 de la semana del Pokeshipping , nos leemos en el capítulo número 07._ **

**_Pokeshipping Fun2019~._ **

**_Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le, pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak._ **

**_N/A: Muy bien este, serán mis nuevos más recientes fics para este año 2019 y para la semana del Pokeshipping, 2019 que no mejor manera de iniciar está semana que, escribiendo nuevas historias, espero que les gusten los nuevos temas sobre la Semana Pokeshipping y pronto volveré a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM, que no muerdo._ **

**_PokeshippingFun2019~._ **

* * *


	7. Capítulo: 07 Día 07 Compro y Matrimonio

**_Semana Pokeshipping 2019._ **

**_Día: 07 Declaración y Matrimonio._ **

**_Hecho por:_ **

**_Pokeshipping Fun 2019~._ **

**_Bienvenidos sean al día de la semana Pokeshipping espero que esté día lo disfrutemos al máximo sin más preámbulos iniciamos el último relato o eso creo, que será el último, está es una a continuacion del 1 capítulo de esta historia_ **

**_Capítulo: 07 Declaración y Matrimonio._ **

* * *

—Suerte hermano, susurró su hermana menor.

—Bien Misty voy directo, al grano yo te he conocido desde los diez años has sido mi mejor amiga, mi novia, la futura madre de, mis hijos lo que quiero decir es que te amo e harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa, mi compañera, mi, confidente, mi mentora mi compañera, y por eso me gustaría saber tu, respuesta amor de verdad me gustaría que te casaras conmigo, dijo el actor Pokemon.

—Misty estaba muy, sorprendida al saber la sorpresa que le había preparado su novio, a ella pero no contesto a su pregunta debido a la gran sorpresa y cómo, no le dijo nada pensó que era una negación, y luego reaccionó, y ella le dijo.

—No Ash, espera yo si quiero casarme contigo lo que pasa es que me quede sorprendida, por la pregunta, nada me haría el honor de ser la señora Ketchum, disculpa una vez más amor no, quise que pensarás de que no quería casarme contigo estoy más que feliz, me haz hecho la chica más feliz del mundo.

—¿De verdad amor? ¿Cierto que quieres casarte? Preguntó, Ash un poco sorprendido al ver la reacción de su novia pero al, verla a los ojos vio que ella le estaba diciendo la verdad y no espero, y la besó y ella sin dudarlo le correspondió rápido y ella no le dijo nada por, que el supo que él era el chico, de su vida y ella enseguida se dio cuenta, que el tenía sentimiento.

—Me Haz hecho el chico más afortunado, de tenerte a mi lado.

—Soy la chica más afortunada, por tenerte a mi lado, yo te amo mucho mi amor dijo, Misty a su novio.

—Yo también soy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado, te amo mucho mi amor y gracias por estar a mi lado.

—¿Si no es mucha la prisa me gustaría casarnos en un mes, te parece amor? Preguntó su novio.

—No, me parece que es, precipitado, Ash pero estás seguro de quieres casarte en 6 meses, digo por lo preparativos de la boda, para que quede todo perfecto debería ser 1 año por lo menos, comentó Misty.

—Si mi vida lo sé pero yo, sé que hay, alguien que nos, echará una mano con los preparativos de, la boda, dijo su novia.

—Sí tú lo dices te creó, amor y te tengo un secreto, le dijo Misty a su novio.

—¿Así cual es? — Preguntó, Ash.

—Pues vamos a ser padres, comentó Misty a Ash.

* * *

—Super está es la mejor, noticia que me han dado en años, comentó Ash a su novia.

—Genial y gracias Ash por todo, comentó Misty muy alegré.

—De nada amor.

**_Así los dos se acercan, y comparten un tierno y hermoso beso para luego ir a su habitación para, alistar su equipaje para emprender el viaje a otra cuidad de la región, Kalos y eso sería el inició su, compromiso de casamiento para su, hermosa novia Misty y él esperaba que le gustara mucho su propuesta y, además sería más feliz sí ella le dijera el sí de su amada, a la Pelirroja, a la que ama con todo su ser, y no les importaban que fueran mirados por la multitud del publico luego de, eso se fueron yendo muy emocionado con la obra tan hermosa que, vieron todos en el estadio de cuidad Luminalia, y ahora sabiendo que, viene un nuevo ser en camino._ **

**_6 Meses después._ **

Entonces se dió inicio a la ceremonia y el padre comenzó —Estimados hermanos, nos reunimos aquí para celebrar el sagrado matrimonio entre Ash Satoshi Ketchum y Misty Kasumi Waterflower; el matrimonio es una cosa muy seria y de madurez y no es ningún juego, por lo tanto yo les pregunto a los novios ustedes están aquí hoy por voluntad propia o porque fueron obligados a hacerlo.

* * *

—Sí padre, nosotros venimos aquí por nuestra voluntad, nadie nos ha obligado a hacerlo—Dijeron los dos —Sí es así podemos proceder con la ceremonia- Dijo el padre —Traigan los anillos para bendecirlos —Y así fue, Pikachu y Azumarril trajeron los anillos y el padre los bendijo —Bien, ahora ustedes dirán sus votos? —Preguntó el padre –Sí —Dijeron los dos a la vez -Entonces ve tú primero Misty.

_Yo Misty Kasumi Waterflower, conocí a Ash durante mi primer viaje Pokémon y desde el momento en que lo miré me enamoré rotundamente de él a pesar de que lo haya seguido por todas esas regiones, en la que estuvimos, viajando, dijo Misty a los demás._

_y yo te prometo serte fiel y estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, quiero ser tú fiel aliada de ahora en adelante, también quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, te amaré por siempre._

¿Aceptas Ash Ketchum ser mi esposo? Pregunto Misty –Sí Misty, acepto ser tu esposo- Dijo Ash- Ahora te toca a ti Ash- Dijo el padre.

_Yo Ash Satoshi Ketchum, que también conocí a Misty en primer viaje Pokémon me pesco en el río y cuando Pikachu le daño su bicicleta nos siguió por todas esas regiones para que se la pagará y sin querer me enamoré de ella por causa de su valentía, amor por sus Pokémon y las personas, por esto, que decidí casarme con ella, comentó Ash alegre._

_Prometo muy solemnemente a Misty que le seré fiel, que estaré con ella en la salud y la enfermedad, que siempre la amaré, estaré en las buenas y en las malas; quiero que sepa que ella es la única persona a quien amo y amaré por toda la eternidad._

Ahora he aquí mi pregunta ¿Misty me harías el honor de llamarte mi esposa?-Preguntó Ash –Si, acepto- Dijo Misty muy alegre.

* * *

**_Todos los presentes estaban muy conmovidos por las palabras que dijeron Ash y Misty, las hermanas de la entrenadora, Delia y todos sus amigos estaban en llanto; la madre del azabache estaba muy feliz por su hijo que se casa con su mejor amiga de toda su infancia, ella era la única que la señora Ketchum aceptaría como nuera, luego el padre habla una vez más._ **

-Si hay alguien que quiera impedir esta unión, hablen ahora o callen para siempre. Nadie habló y tampoco hubo indicios de interrumpir la misa, estando la cosa así el Padre dijo -Los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Arceus ha unido jamás lo separe el hombre, puedes besar a la novia- Dijo el padre.

**_Entonces Ash tomó a Misty y celebraron su unión con un cálido y sonoro beso; así sellaron algo nuevo que recién acaba de iniciar._ **

Llegaron en donde sería la recepción y lanzaron las flores a las demás chicas solteras y Daisy atrapó el ramo de flores, todas dijeron -Parece que tendremos otra boda muy pronto!- Dejando a una Daisy muy sonrojada, la nombrada también pensaba lo mismo que Tracey –Uh… tal vez no es mala idea después de todo.

—Parece que ya pronto, tendremos otra boda- Dijo Ash, molestando a Tracey, él es novio, de Daisy y quedó así o más sonrojado que la misma Daisy -Tal vez no, sería una mala idea…- Dijo Tracey – y sé que Daisy aceptará.

**_La fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la tarde, poco a poco se iban retirando mientras que los recién casados están alistando sus maletas para poder irse de luna de miel y así pasarla juntos como marido y mujer que son; quien sabe lo que el destino les tenía preparado pero sabían que podrían con todo lo que les pusiera en su camino. Los dos están muy agradecidos por el gesto que les hicieron sus familiares y amigos de regalarles la estadía en un lujoso hotel en las Islas de la región de Kalos, con todos los gastos pagos, pasarían un mes completo en sus merecidas vacaciones que ellos se ganaron justamente y con todo ya organizado y guardado se disponían a salir a su luna de miel y se despidieron de todos sus amigos y familiares._ **

—Hasta pronto a todos, gracias por darnos estos lindos, obsequios, de verdad se los agradecemos, mucho de todo corazón—Dijo la pareja.

—De nada chicos, solo disfruten su estancia en el hotel—Dijeron todos a la vez -Ojalá pudiera, tener nietos- Dijo Delia con una voz muy soñadora.

—Mamá! Señora Ketchum!- Dijeron los dos muy, avergonzados –Tranquilos, solo estaba bromeando- Dijo Delia con una risita.

Los demás estaban con, una gota de sudor en sus cabezas como en el animé por ser, tan soñadora, es cierto que son marido y mujer pero son muy jóvenes, para tener hijos, aún pasaran un par de años para que ellos formen su, propia familia.

—Buena suerte!- Gritaron todos despidiéndose, de Ash y Misty mientras ellos se iban, en un camino a la región de Kalos viendo que, el futuro es muy prometedor, para los dos como recién casados.

—Gracias a ustedes, y les tenemos una noticia, comentaron ambos, vamos a ser padres.

* * *

—En serio wow chicos, muchas felicidades, comentaron todos.

—Kyaaa voy a se abuela, comentó Delia Feliz.

—Vamos a ser tías, yayyy, comentaron, las hermanas sensacionales.

_es cómo termina este, capítulo dándose por enterados, tanto los amigos de Ash como por la familia misma tanto de la, novia con el novio recién se, enteraron de que van a ser padres que no hace, mucho se enteraron de que estaba embarazada, por ende, me faltaría poco menos de 3 meses para que el niño o niña nazca pero sin embargo, estabab muy felices por ellos dos y porque su familia va aumentar, en los próximos meses Claro, que estarán ahí para ellos para cuándo sea necesario y que ellos le piden ayuda a estar ahí, para ellos dos, siempre brindándole su apoyo._

**_Fin del capítulo numero 07 de la semana del Pokeshipping, nos leemos en el capítulo número 08, sí quieren una secuela, por favor avísenme para hacerlo de estás historias._ **

**_Pokeshipping Fun2019_ **

**_Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak._ **

**_N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics para este año 2019 y para la semana del Pokeshipping 2019 que no mejor manera de iniciar está semana que escribiendo nuevas historias, espero que les gusten los nuevos temas sobre la Semana Pokeshipping y pronto volveré a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM, que no muerdo._ **

**_PokeshippingFun2019~._ **

* * *


	8. Capítulo: 08 25 años en el Futuro

**_Capítulo: 0_****_8._**

**_Familia_ **

**_Por: _**

**_Pokeshipping Fun2019~._ **

**_N/A: Este es uno de mi especiales de la semana Pokeshipping 2019 ambientado en la región Kalos, y espero que les guste mucho este nuevo este fic se basará, cuando en el futuro los hijos de Ash y Misty ya se verán ya crecidos y listos, para vivir esta nueva aventura edades de los personajes._ **

**_Ash: 45 años_ **

**_Misty: 45 años_ **

**_Adrián: 15 años_ **

**_Angela: 15 años_ **

**_Región Actual: Kalos_.**

—Mamá cuando vamos a conocer Kanto, comentaron muy felices los dos jóvenes al saber que sus padres se mudarían para quedarse en Kanto después de que todos ellos se vinieran a vivir a está región debido a que a su padre lo requerían en esa región, en un principio Misty tenía miedo de que su ausencia la reina de Kalos se lo tratará de quitar pero para sorpresa de ella él tenía planeado todo lo contrario. —

—Bueno mis amores esperamos que muy pronto, podamos partir a nuestra región, comentó la chica pelirroja a sus dos hijos, Misty y su familia se vinieron a Kalos a la cuidad de Lumalia, y Misty se tuvo que despedir de sus hermanas de su amado Gimnasio y de su amada región ellas estaban muy tristes pero ellas entendían que Misty era feliz junto a Ash y no se interpondrían ante la felicidad de su hermanita menor ella comenzó a recordar un pequeño fragmento de su pasado recordando precisamente ese acontecimiento. —

**_Flash Back hace 10 años atrás._ **

**_Yupiii, amor comentó, un alegré maestro Pokemon al conseguir un importante puesto en la región de Kalos y le va a contar la noticia, a su ahora esposa Misty Ketchum pero no sabe cómo lo tomará ella esta noticia. Que pasa amor comentó la, pelirroja un poco emocionada de lo que su marido tendría que decirle. Mira amor a mi me, ofrecieron un importante puesto en la región de Kalos y yo dije que sí dijo muy alegre comentó él a su esposa. Ash Ketchum, dijo gritando a su marido ella estaba muy molesta y afligida molesta por que Serena puede estar al asecho pero afligida al saber que no verá a Maestro Pokemon por mucho rato pero lo que no sabe es que él le daría la mejor sorpresa de su vida. Que pasa bonita no te gusto la noticia, y lo mejor aún es que Ash haría cualquier cosa por ella y los suyos. No es que te voy a extrañar y tiendo miedo de que me dejes por Serena, comentó un poco afligida la chica. Ah, es eso nada más pues no te preocupes que tú y mis hijos vendrán conmigo estaremos en, esa región por unos 10 años dijo el Maestro Pokemon a su esposa. Queeeee nos iremos, a Kalos comentó muy sorprendida la chica y tu madre ya lo sabe, dijo una sorprendida líder de Gimnasio. De hecho si mi madre ya lo sabe y lo entiende y más aún cuando no estará ala par de sus nietos durante un buen tiempo, le comentó su esposo a su amor de toda la vida. Uhhh ya veo y que pasará con mi Gimnasio, dijo la chica muy preocupada no te preocupes mujer, yo ya tengo arreglado ese problema, en la región pondremos tu Gimnasio acuático, y será el primero de la región comentó el moreno. Bien siendo así cuando partimos para haya comentó feliz la chica, más sin embargo las hermanas de Misty escucharon lo que estaban hablando y les preguntaron a la feliz pareja. Si miren chicas nosotros en una semana tenemos qué irnos del Gimnasio ya que a mi me dieron una importante plaza en la región de Kalos, comentó el chico a sus cuñadas. Bien entiendo pero regresarán verdad comentaron sus hermanas un tanto preocupada por cuanto pasaran sin poder a Adrián y Angela y que actualmente tendrán 5 años de edad. No lo se pero no nos vamos a durar un buen tiempo en regresar, comento la chica de ojos verde esmeralda. Bien entendemos nosotras cuidaremos de nuestro gimnasio y da lo mejor de ti hermanita. Así se despidieron de sus hermanas y también pasó rápido la semana y todos sus seres queridos se despidieron de ellos y les dieron las mejores de las suerte en ese nuevo viaje que emprenderían como familia a una región que solo Ash conocía. _**

**_Fin del Flash Back._ **

* * *

_En eso una hermosa voz saca a la pelirroja de sus recuerdos, más profundos de su mente y pensar que pronto volverían a su amada región Kanto, sus niños no han olvidado sus raíces debido a qué ahí ellos nacieron y crecieron, en Kanto hasta la edad de 5 años y luego de que se despidieron de todos sus amigos tíos y familiares pero hoy las cosas serían muy distintas a partir de ahora ellos vivirían en otra región ya no había marcha atrás. _

* * *

—Ah pasado mucho tiempo verdad amor, extrañas Kanto verdad y sobre todo extrañas mucho a tu Togetic verdad o me equivoco comentó, serio su marido a su esposa yo se que tú extrañas todos eso lugares pero recuerda lo que tú y yo y los niños acordamos que sus aventuras serían en Kanto verdad dijo su esposo.

—Es muy cierto extraño mucho nuestra casa en cuidad Celeste, que bueno que tu madre acepto gustosamente en cuidarnos la casa cuando no tuviese nada que hacer.

—Vamos Misty es de mi mamá de la que hablamos, dijo un ofendido el Maestro Pokemon, a su querida Sirena más bien debemos de apresurarnos o perderemos el avión de regreso a casa dijo, un Ash mayor sin duda alguna el quiere regresar a tierra natal lo más pronto posible.

_Esto sin duda alguna. Se emocionaron mucho, los chicos por fin volverían a la tierra en donde nacieron hace diez años no es que Kalos no, les guste pero es que extraña su cuidad natal cuidad Celeste y además de volver a ver a, sus tías después de un largo periodo de ausencia venían a descansar luego de muchos años de trabajar por fin decidieron toma un descanso bien ganado se lo tenían y luego cada, uno trabajarían en sus respectivos lugares. _

—De verdad ma y pa volveremos a ver a la abuela después de mucho tiempo de no verla, dijo Karyy muy sorprendida y muy feliz la chica no podía creerlo volverían de nuevo a sus orígenes sin duda ella esta muy feliz, pero ella se acordó de su hermano gemelo y se puso a pensar

—Cual es el alboroto dice un chico pelirrojo a sus padres, que no me digas que volveremos a Kanto dijo muy alegre el chico a su familia volvería a ver a su abuela a sus tías y viejos amigos pero él se puso triste, el se había ya acostumbrado a estar con su familia y no quería separarse de ella pero el debía de comprender que esos momentos de se pararse de una familia llegaría tarde o temprano.

—veo que te agrada mucho la idea de volver a Kanto, verdad hijo comentó su madre estaba muy orgullosa de tener tan maravillosos hijos que la comprendían al perfección y también su padre ha tenido mucho que ver en darle toda esa disciplina tan necesaria ya que con eso formaría personas de bien sin importar lo que fuera lo que la vida les pusiera en su camino.

—Pues si madre ya tenemos casi 10 años de no saber nada de Kanto y además de que prometieron que una vez que llegáramos a ya y descansáramos lo necesario iniciaríamos nuestro viaje Pokemon dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

—Y pensamos en cumplir nuestra promesa no se preocupen chicos, apenas lleguemos a cuidad Celeste y descansemos lo necesario nos vamos a pueblo Paleta para que ustedes puedan saludar a su a su abuela después de mucho tiempo de no verlos ella de seguro se pondría muy feliz de verlos de nuevo, comento su padre a sus hijos.

—Muy bien debemos de hacer nuestras maletas, nuestro velo saldrá dentro unas 5 horas y debemos de tener todo listo para poder irnos y así no olvidar nada de nuestro equipaje, comentó muy feliz su madre.

—Bien chicos, ya tienen todo listo equipaje, pasaportes reproductor de música y todo lo necesario para el vuelo, comento su padre con aire de autoritario a sus hijos a lo que sus hijos les respondieron muy educadamente, se puede decir que sus dos hijos son bien maduros e entienden muy bien todo lo de su alrededor.

—Que bien chicos su padre solo hace solo por prevención, para que ningún incoveniente ocurra en el Aeropuerto internacional de cuidad Lumalia, comentó su madre muy feliz ver que sus hijos son muy obedientes sin dudas sus dos hijos quieren ser igual que su padre, y quieren llegar a hacer la misma hazaña juntos.

_En el Aeropuerto de cuidad Lumalia_.

**_Por favor pasajeros que se dirigen a la región Kanto pasen por la puerta número 4, comunico el anunciador de los vuelos de Salida. Repito por favor a todo los pasajeros que se dirigen a la región Kanto pasen por la puerta número 4 muchas gracias que disfruten su vuelo y regresen pronto, y con eso el anunciador da por terminada su labor por esta hora_.**

_Mientras tanto en la religión Kanto._

_—Bueno Brock hoy es el gran día hoy veré a mi hijo nuera y a mis nietos otra vez dijo Delia Ketchum de unos 50 años de edad junto al mejor amigo de Ash que ya está casado con Susy y ella se encuentra en Cuidad Plateada terminando los últimos detalles para esta madrugada. _

_—Bueno como a que hora le dijo Ash que llegarían aquí al aéreo puerto le dijo Brock a la Sra. Ketchum al parecer Brock estaba un poco impaciente, por saber a que hora llegaban sus mejores amigos y «Sobrinos» de verdad los quería ver. _

_—Él me dijo que cómo a las 9:00am, le contesto Delia al Doctor Pokemon, y este se emocionó mucho y decidieron que era el momento justo de terminar con todos los preparativos para celebrarle la bienvenida a Kanto. _

_—Hola habló al gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, Dijo la señora castaña de muy avanzada edad ¿Se encuentra Daisy en el Gimnasio, comentó la mujer muy feliz, deseando poder hablar con la hermana mayor de Misty para poderle dar la buena noticia, de que su nuera y sus hijos vendrán a su tierra natal de la que partieron cuando los niños tenían apenas unos 5 años de edad, y para la suerte de la señora castaña sí se encontraba en el Gimnasio. _

_—Bienvenidos sean al Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste con quién tengo de hablar, comento la blonda sin saber que del otro lado de la línea, se encontraba la mamá de Ash muy alegre en poder darle la buena nueva, a las hermanas de Misty. _

_—Bueno querida de seguro querrás saber el motivo, de mi llamada verdad preguntó la madre de Ash a la hermana mayor de las hermanas sensacionales, de cuidad Celeste ella tiene un pequeño presentimiento, y le dijo ella, a que se le debo el honor de su llamada, le respondió la blonda muy felizmente. _

_—Te llamaba para avisarte que tú hermana, tu cuñado y tus dos hermosos sobrinos vienen de camino para Kanto comento la mujer oriunda de Pueblo Paleta y la hermana mayor se quedó paralizada de la emoción al saber la noticia y entonces queremos darle una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, a ellos en su Gimnasio claro si no les molesta, dijo la señora Ketchum. _

_—Por nosotras no hay ningún incoveniente comento, la hermana mayor, lo que sea por la felicidad de ambos y de mis sobrinos, ¿y no sabe cuando regresan? Preguntó Daisy._

_Según se yo me dijeron que a eso de las 9:00am, estarán llegando al aéreo puerto internacional de Kanto esto sin dudas, emocionó a un más, a la coordinadora y líder del Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, ella es la líder oficial del Gimnasio, y ella ha sabido mantener muy bien la reputación de su querido Gimnasio, ella estaba muy, orgullosa de sus logros por si misma y en ese mismo momento decide que ya es tiempo de levantar a sus hermanas holgazanas. _

_—Como que chicas vayan levantándose tenemos un código, naranja verde azulado muy pronto dijo en un tono muy serio y al oír ese código sus hermanas, no lo pensaron más y se levantaron disparadas y se arreglaron lo más rápido posible. _

_—Como que sucede Daisy, comento Lily muy soñolienta la chica al ver tanta emoción en la blonda por que no habría de estar más feliz de mi vida si hoy me han dado la mejor noticias de todas, bueno se las diré pero siéntense las tres, hace unos momentos me habló Delia y me dijo que Ash y toda su familia vienen de regresó, para acá, dijo la blonda muy emocionada. _

_—De ninguna manera, no manches no es broma verdad dime que no hermanita dime que mi hermanita mi cuñado y sus hijos regresan a cuidad Celeste, comento Lily sin aliento por la estupenda noticia. _

_—No lo puedo creer después de una década de no, poderlos ver finalmente los veré esto hay que celebrarse a lo grande comento la peli morada. _

_—Bájale tus revoluciones violeta, es obvio que vamos a celebrar la llegada de ellos, a Kanto y por eso hay que ayudar en la preparación de la fiesta sorpresa sin que ellos se den cuenta de nuestros planes comentó la mayor de todas, y entonces llamaron a Delia otra vez y pusieron de acuerdo en los preparativos. _

_Es así cómo van preparando, todo lo necesario para la pequeña fiesta familiar y los amigos ellos estaban más que agradecidos, con Dios y con Arceus, por tener una, maravillosa familia que los han apoyado en las buenas y en las malas con debe de ser una, verdadera familia ya tenían todo preparado para el día siguiente, la fiesta era un almuerzo familiar en donde los amigos de Ash y los que los conocen pueden traer a sus familiares, para celebrar su regreso juntos en conjunto, en familia como la que son siempre unidos sin importar el por qué. _

* * *

_Al tener listo todos los preparativos para ese almuerzo Delia tenía unos últimos detalles que afinar, con el Doctor Pokemon, y procedió a llamarlo. _

* * *

_—¿Brock puedo contar contigo mañana? Preguntó, muy amablemente Delia al mejor amigo de su hijo, ella le mencionó que debía ir él ya que así, no sospecharía mucho de la sorpresa que le estaban preparando para mañana al medio día. _

_—No se preocupe más señora Delia yo iré a recoger a, mis mejores amigos, dijo muy alegre el Doctor Pokemon a la madre de su mejor amigo, y gracias a el le debe todo lo que es ahora, ya que conoció más afondo el mundo Pokemon. _

_—-Me alegra mucho saber, que Ash tiene muy buenos amigos eso es bueno eso demuestra cuanto ha crecido como persona, dijo muy feliz la señora Ketchum y esto provocó un leve sonrojo en la cara de Brock pero no lo notó o se hizo la, despistada y concluida la conversación ambos se dispusieron a hacer otras cosas. _

**_A la mañana siguiente. _**

**_Todos estaban en el aéreo puerto esperando, el avión proveniente de la región de Kalos que ya no tardaba en llegar todos los presentes fueron a preguntar a información para saber la hora de llegada a Kanto._ **

—Disculpe señorita queremos saber ¿a que hora llega el avión que salió de Kanto? Pregunto muy cortésmente Brock y muy amablemente, la encargada de tramitar los pasajes revisa en su computador y le brinda la información que solicitó.

—El avión procedente de la región de Kalos está, se encuentra en territorio de la región de Kanto por lo que tardará una media hora a cuarenta y cinco, minutos cuando mucho les respondió muy amablemente la responsable de dar los tiquetes de avión.

—Muy amable señorita comentó Brock al saber que muy pronto vendrá el vuelo en el que vendrá su mejor amigo Ash Ketchum y toda su familia, se dijo para si misma.

_En ese mismo momento vemos a una chica color, castaño ingresar al aéreo puerto y grito el nombre de su amigo Brock venía junto a su marido y sus, hijos su esposo era Gary el cuando vio a está chica por primera vez fue amor a primer vista, los dos se enamoraron y a pesar de que Gary era un poco atolondrado ella lo sabido, manejar muy bien y han vivido la verdad ella no se queja solo hay que tener muy buena, comunicación entre si y todo andará muy bien. _

—Hey amigo cuanto tiempo ha pasado le pregunto el Doctor a Erika, y él vio a sus dos retoños a la par de su madre ¿y estos dos campeones como se llaman? Preguntó el joven Doctor Pokemon a estos simpáticos niños. —

—Hola mi nombre es Tomas y vivo en cuidad verde, comentó uno de los chicos mientras que el otro hablaba con su mamá de algo muy importante, y mi hermano se llama Antoni y tenemos 14 años de edad y somos gemelos también.

—Oh justo como tus primos, comentó muy astutamente, dijo él Doctor Pokemon al chico a pesar de ser hijo de Gary no sacaron las mismas actitudes de el si no más bien como su madre de lo que sacaron de su padre, es su aspecto físico y el color de sus ojos, lo que han heredado de su madre es la bondad ser una buena persona y ayudar a los demás.

_En ese mismo momento vieron que él, avión proveniente, de Kalos a aterrizado en la región todos estaban muy felices de ver una vez más cuando, sus sobrinos ven a su a su tío en el aéreo puerto estos sin pensarlos salen a su encuentro, este les saluda muy emocionado y les dice a ambos lo feliz que está de volverlos a ver y lo mucho que aquí se les extrañaba. _

**_El avión procedente, de la región de Kalos ya aterrizó por favor acercarse a sala de espera para recibir a sus amigos y familiares, repitió el avión cuya procedencia es de la región de Kalos ya aterrizó por favor acercarse a la sala de espera para recibir a sus amigos o familiares gracias por su atención._ **

**_En ese mismo instante fueron bajando, la familia Ketchum y los dos gemelos vieron a una cara muy familiar, mientras sus padres fueron por sus equipajes y ellos saludaban a los presentes. _**

_—Oh tío Brock no tienes ni idea de cuanto extrañamos, a la abuela a Kanto y a ti dijeron sus dos sobrinos favoritos y él solo se hecha a reí y los saluda. _

_—Hola chicos tenía mucho tiempo de no verlos que, tal la han pasado haya sin mi dijo para luego decirles yo también los eche de menos, pero más su abuela, estos chicos no han cambiado casi nada pensó para si mismo. _

_——Hola muchachos, que a su tía no le piensan dar, un abrazó, comentó la mujer peli castaño al ver a sus sobrinos, más altos desde la ultima vez, que los vio a sus sobrinos ella estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a sus sobrinos después de mucho tiempo sin verse. _

_—Gracias tía disculpa esos son tus hijos, o sea nuestros primos comentaron los dos a la vez sin dudas estaban muy sorprendidos, ellos apenas los conocieron antes de que se fueran a vivir a la región de Kalos. _

_—SIP chicos éstos son sus primos han cambiado mucho verdad, comentó muy feliz su tía Erika, y que hacen vayan y saluden a sus primos dijo muy divertida su tía. —_

_—Hola chicos nosotros nos llamamos, Angela y Adrián somos sus primos somos los hijos de Ash y Misty comentaron un poco muy tímidos los chicos. _

_—Calma chicos, ya sabemos que son nuestros primos y espero que podamos, ir en nuestro propio viaje Pokemon, comentaron los chicos por cierto nosotros nos llamamos Tomas y Antoni y vivimos en cuidad Verde junto a nuestros padres, comentaron los chicos. _

_—Si claro por que no comentaron, los dos hermanos sin duda estaban muy felices de volver a reencontrarse después de muchos años de, ausencia ellos y sus primos vieron cómo su tía y su tío fueron a donde se encontraban sus padres, para preguntar cómo se encontraban de su largo viaje de vuelta aquí. _

_—Hola querido hermanito que tal te ha ido, en tu viaje de vuelta, a Kanto comento Erika a su hermano mayor ella estaba realmente emocionada de poderlo ver otra vez después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, por atender asuntos de la liga Pokemon. _

_—Ah hola Erika que gusto es tenerte por aquí, dijo muy feliz su hermano mayor de volver a ver a su pequeña hermana de unos minutos antes que él y en donde se encuentra tu marido y mis sobrinos dijo, el hombre oriundo de cuidad Celeste. _

_—Ah ahí están dijo su hermana y los llamó, chicos vengan por aquí por favor les llamó su madre en un tono de autoridad, siendo rápidamente captado por sus hijos y primos y luego de oír el primer llamado se dejan llegar a hacia en donde se encuentra su madre. _

_—Aquí estamos junto a mis primos, comentó uno de los chicos muy obediente al llamado de su madre, ellos estaban esperando que les dijera que se le ofrecía. _

_— Bien quiero que saluden a sus tíos, comentó su madre, ellos se dieron la vuelta y luego hicieron una reverencia para luego saludar a sus tíos con todo el respeto que se merecen como buenas personas civilizadas que somos todos. _

_—Hola sobrinos, hola cuñada ¿Quién les avisó que hoy nosotros regresábamos a Kanto comento muy alegre la pelirroja a la mujer de pelo castaño. _

_—Fue un pajarito quién me dijo que ustedes estaban cerca de venir y como estaba cerca del aéreo puerto decidí venir a darle la merecida bienvenida, comentó la Señora Oak a su cuñada que hace rato no la miraba por su larga estadía en Kalos. _

_—Hey Ash tanto tiempo sin poder vernos, caray y yo que pensaba que tu te habías olvidado de todos nosotros esto último lo dijo en un tono medio sarcástico. _

_—Disculpa por no poder comunicarnos, más a menudo pero nuestro trabajo no lo permitía mucho que digamos como veras Brock yo y mi, esposa hemos estudiado y ahora somos profesores y ella es mi asistente y esta a cargo cuando, cuando yo no estoy o ando en una conferencia en alguna región. _

_—Co-Como dijo Brock tartamudeando del asombró al saber que su mejor amigo es un investigador Pokemon y uno muy reconocido a nivel mundial. _

_—Bueno mi querido amigo eso yo te lo puedo aclarar yo Ash es un maestro Pokemon de eso no hay duda lo que pasa es que a Ash les pedía ser un profesor Pokemon y tuvo que tener un segundo trabajo para poder pagar su carrera lo, mismo ocurre conmigo y ambos fuimos a estudiar a la misma universidad, en cuidad Lumalia, y es por eso que nos dilatamos más de lo debido por que los dos decidimos estudiar, la misma carrera ya que si él no está yo soy la suplente. _

_—Bien entiendo lo que me dices y mucha suerte, con su laboratorio, más bien el profesor Oak ya lo sabe y lejos de ponerse enojado el sabe que le irá muy bien y no tendrá mucho de que preocuparse por qué ya cuenta con un importante refuerzo al lado de Ash Ketchum, pensó Brock para si mismo. _

_Después de casi dos horas de largos saludos, era el momento oportuno de marcharse hasta cuidad celeste ahí todos los estaban esperando desde sus inicios, hasta sus finales cómo entrenador Pokemon, después de unas dos horas en carro por fin habían llegado al lugar del evento sin duda los dos se llevaran la mejor sorpresa de sus vidas ya todo en el Gimnasio estaba a obscuras en ese mismo momento abren la puerta y de repente gritan a todo pulmón feliz Bienvenida a casa Chicos. _

_Todos estaban ahí presentes en el Gimnasio era una de esas fiestas de bienvenidas que todo persona que pone la región en alto no solo él si no sus seres queridos siempre serán bien recibido con la manos abiertas y esta fiesta es un gran éxito Todos los amigos de Ash estaban en ella y los invitados de honor fueron a saludar a la gente por cortesía. _

_—Hola abuela muy buenas tardes, dijeron muy alegres sus nietos al volver a ver su abuela después de muchos años de no verse mutuamente, sin duda tanto nietos y abuela se echaban mucho de menos y ahora volverían a recuperar ese, tiempo perdido aunque sea un poco ya que tenía planeado iniciar sus viaje Pokemon. _

_—Oh mis nietos cuanto los extrañe a ambos dijo, una abuela muy cariñosa a sus nietos todos sus familiares estaban muy felices de verse de nuevo una vez más después de mucho tiempo ausentes por fin regresaron. _

_—Estamos muy bien abuela no te preocupes, comentaron muy felices sus nietos todo era mucha alegría en la familia Ketchum esta era una de esas fiestas que quedarán en el recuerdo para toda la eternidad no hay nada y nadie quién les arruine su momento junto en familia como ha de ser sin importar lo que pasará siempre estarían juntos por que son una familia lleno de amor y de valores de como ver el lado de la vida. _

_—Hola madre tanto tiempo sin verte te extrañamos mucho, de verdad pero siempre te llevamos en nuestro corazón, eres parte de esta, familia mi familia junto a la mujer que yo, amo con todo mi ser y siempre velare por cada uno de ustedes siempre. _

_—Awww amor esas si son hermosas palabras, palabras que cualquier madre quiere escucha, que ese ser tan importante para ella este en las buenas y en las malas eso si es amor del bueno y yo no me cansó de bendecirlos para que tenga un hermoso matrimonio lejos, de esas chicas o mal entendido que puedan arruinar un hermoso matrimonio como el de ustedes. _

_—Gracias madre esas palabras significan mucho, viviendo de usted comentó muy feliz su hijo al escuchar esas palabras de aliento que su madre siempre le dice, para poderle sacar lo mejor y él se lo agradecía mucho sin duda ella estaba bien bendecida por sus hijos tan generosos con ella y muy atentos para darles los mejores cuidados que se merece esta mujer. _

* * *

_—Hola señora Ketchum se acuerda de mi verdad comento, la chica pelirroja rogando para que Delia la pudiera reconocer después de mucho, tiempo luego de hacer unos estudios faciales para poder descubrir ese rostro tan familiar y luego de averiguar quien era ella se dispone a saludarla como se debe. _

_—Oh hija pero mira cuanto has cambiado casi ni te reconozco, dijo una apenada Delia al ver la cara de su nuera lo mucho que ha cambiado y para bien, estaba muy sorprendida la mujer al ver esa chica quién se enamoró desesperadamente de su Ash, ella era la única la quien estaba autorizada casarse con su hijo. _

_Luego de un rato Misty y Ash se encontraron con las hermanas y las saludaron. _

_—Hola cuñadito que tal les fue en el viaje comentó, la blonda, a su cuñado luego después que se vieron las caras después de 10 largos años. _

* * *

_—Muy bien gracias por preguntar Daisy, y dime que ha sido de ti y Trace quiero saber si ya tienes hijos comento muy astuto Ashton, la blonda estaba con la cara bien sonrojada de lo que Ash le dijo de que ya tenía que tener un hijo. _

_—Hola Misty que tal te fue en la región de Kalos, comentó violeta con una sonrisa muy astuta pero ella y su pareja ya se sabían, que sus hermanas les estaban jugándoles una broma de muy mal gusto tanto a ella como a su esposo. _

_—Ah muy bien querida hermanita gracias por preguntar, le contesto la chica pelirroja a violeta más sin embargo sabía que ella algo se trae entre manos, debía de estar viva ya que ella es una especialista en jugar juegos muy pesados y de muy mala broma, debían de estar muy alerta las chicas se disponían a saludar a sus sobrinos y eso tranquilizó un poco a Misty. _

_—Hola que tal están chicos saludó Daisy a sus sobrinos quiénes estaban hablando con sus otros primos sobre su próximo viaje que lo realizarían muy pronto de aquí a unos pocos meses. _

_—Hola Tía si ya han pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en la que nos vimos pero fue muy necesario para todos realizar este importante expedición, comentaron sus sobrinos a sus tías dijeron los dos muy orgullosos. _

_—Que bien muchachos me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes van a llegar muy lejos y eso es muy bueno dijo violeta ella estaba muy contenta de que sus sobrinos se lleven tan bien los dos. _

_—Wow es muy pronto para que salgan en una nueva, aventura Pokemon dijo Lily pero adelante yo los apoyo al cien por ciento comentó, muy emocionada la peli rosada. _

_Gracias tías no saben lo eso significa para, nosotros comentaron, sus sobrinos y es bueno que vayan acompañado por sus primos dijeron, las tres hermanas sensacionales, a sus sobrinos. _

_Y con eso se terminó la conversación de tías y, sobrinos y todos siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche en donde la celebración, se daba por terminada y uno a uno se fueron cada uno para sus respectivas casas. _

_Pasaron los meses tan rápido que ninguno lo notó y cuando vieron, que ya era el momento más duro era el de partir en rumbo de una nueva aventura, y sus padres estaban ahí a su lado con sus familiares y les preguntaron lo siguiente. _

_—Bueno chicos es el momento de decir adiós, pero estaremos, en contacto ¿Y a donde piensan viajar comento su padre a los chicos. _

_—Bueno Papá nosotros hemos pensado viajar por nuestra región Kanto, así que para laque época de navidad nos veremos si Dios y Arceus lo permiten, comentaron felices los chicos. _

_—Que bien hijos me gusta que hayan elegido Kanto dijo, muy feliz su madre al saber esa noticia que sus hijos iniciarán por la región de Kanto, en donde ellos nacieron y aquí formaran raíces, hijos deben de cambiarse ustedes ya saben que todos los días, dijo una Misty muy divertida. _

_Angela va vestida de una blusa color verde agua, con un short largo color azul celeste, con zapatillas de color rojo y morado su pelo es color rubio, sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda, y sus manos lleva un par de guantes y sabe controlar el aura igual que su padre e hermano. _

_Adrián va vestido de un pantalón azul obscuro, camisa verde neón zapatillas de color azul y verde su color de cabello es color naranja intenso y sus ojos son de color café cómo su padre al igual que su padre e hermana sabe controlar el poder aural y ambos hermanos tienen un Lucario y sus primeros Pokemon fuero dos Pichus. _

_Tomas va vestido de pantalón azul obscuro tennis de color rojo y negro camiseta de color Celeste intenso su color de pelo es café, y su primer Pokemon es Charmander._

_Antoni va vestido de pantalón negro tennis Azul y gris color de la camiseta de azul marino intenso y color de cabello es color negro azabache. _

_Y así comenzaron su nueva aventura, atreves de la región Kanto para ser Maestros Pokemon eso era sus sueños ser igual que su tío padre, ya que su madre es una investigadora Pokemon y además de pertenecer a la elite 4, junto a su a su padre._

_Fin del Capítulo: 8 y capítulo final de la semana Pokeshipping2019._

**_Descargo: Tanto los personajes y la series les pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, esta historia fue creado para entretener al lector. _**

**_N/A: MÁS vale tarde que nunca, y discúlpenme por no actualizar le estaba dándole ideas para este nuevo capítulo y una vez más espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo gracias a todos ustedes por estar ahí parar mi, muy pronto subiré un nuevo capitulo nos leemos pronto, ah se me olvidaba un detalle con el cabello de Ángela sí se preguntan por que es rubio y no naranja, café o negro azabache, es que oí que la abuela de Ash tenía el pelo color rubio, y e ahí que la, genética juega un papel muy importante. _**

**_Pokeshipping Fun2019~._ **

* * *


End file.
